Horse, Dragon, and Ram
by Gronzen
Summary: Khal Drogo's raid on the Lhazareen does not go as expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

 **Game of Thrones is owned by George R.R. Martin/HBO**

 **Fallout: New Vegas is owned by Bethesda**

" _Papa, what's that big one doing?" asked a little voice._

 _The shepherd turned his view from the Bighorner herd to his son "That's a bull, son. He watches out for danger to his family."_

" _Like you?" the boy looked up to his father with a smile._

 _The shepherd chuckled, "Like me."_

 _A comfortable silence fell over the two._

"… _Papa?"_

" _Hmm?"_

" _Why does he stay by himself? He has to run all the way back to the flock if he sees something…"_

 _The shepherd just smiled and pointed to something at the edge of the pasture: a few coyotes had gotten in._

 _The boy made to go back inside, like he was supposed to when there was danger, but the shepherd put a hand on his shoulder and nodded towards the pasture._

 _It took a moment, but the boy realized something: unlike the other Bighorners, who would usually try to run to the other end of the pasture and form a circle around the calves, the bull had stood its ground._

 _The boy couldn't understand why it would do this. The lone Bighorners usually got attacked first, and they were barely strong enough to fight a lone coyote, let alone three. But the bull still stood before the coyotes, head low and ready to swing._

 _It wasn't until two of the coyotes had made the mistake of attacking together that he understood. When two darted for the bull, it had swung its head almost faster than the boy could track and knocked the two away. One had been spared immediate death by virtue of its partner's bent corpse, but could only whine as it tried to move its now useless legs. Another tried to flank the bull, but was tossed near the other Bighorners and quickly met its end. The last tried to run, but was still sent flying by the bull into a boulder with a sickening crack. It gave one last whine before going silent._

 _The boy snapped out of his daze when a hand ruffled his hair and looked up to see his father smiling at him._

" _Come on, let's gather 'em up. No point in wasting fresh food."_

* * *

Khal Drogo had intended to raid a nearby Lhazareen village for slaves and plunder. The 'Lamb Men', as the Dothraki called them, were shepherds and farmers by nature, resulting in rather docile slaves. Some would be kept, but most would be sold in preparation for the coming war with Westeros.

The night before the raid, however, one of Drogo's men had come stumbling into his and his khaleesi's tent, looking (and smelling) as though he had seen Death itself, with some sort of collar around his neck and an envelope in hand, "A-a-a m-message for you, K-Khal and Khaleesi."

Drogo snatched the envelope out of his hand, wanting to know what could possibly turn one of his men into such a wreck, and why he was wearing a collar. Ripping it open, he read the note… and turned it around to see where the rest of it was.

He gave it to Daenerys "There are only four words! What do they say?"

Daenerys read it once to herself, and then once more to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her, and said "Meet me at dawn?"

As soon as Daenerys had finished her sentence, one of the bumps on the man's collar lit up.

 **BEEP!**

They almost jumped when the collar had made a noise.

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Both of them took a step back from the courier, who was now looking down at the collar with a new found panic. Each 'beep' was accompanied by the light flashing.

 **BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-**

The collar was now rapidly flashing as the man tried to tear it off. Drogo drew his blades as Daenerys took another step back. Another two men had opened the tent's flaps to see what was happening.

 **BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-**

The rider looked at them…

 **POP!**

…And his head _burst._

After making sure Daenerys was alright, he had the two men who had come haul the body out of his tent and ordered the nearby slaves to help clean Daenerys (an eye and several teeth had landed in her hair). He was quick to end his khalasar's whispers of 'maegi', and told them to be ready at dawn. That night, Drogo's mind was filled images of him and his people decimating the Lamb Men and the fool who _dared_ to challenge him. Daenerys' mind, however, was gnawed at by fear. Her brother's execution by Drogo was brutal by most standards, but that collar was on a completely different level. More importantly, someone was able to sneak past _thousands_ of Dothraki warriors, place it on one of them, terrorize them, and sneak back out. She knew Drogo and his horde was strong, but could they defend against magic?

Dark images began to invade her mind: a field of headless slaves and warriors, Drogo's head on a pike, herself ruined and naked in a dark dungeon, and as her hand moved to her stomach, a silver-haired, purple-eyed boy wearing the same collar…

* * *

As he awoke, Drogo's thoughts filled with what he would see at the village. A Westerosi knight in their cowardly armor, the leader of a band of mercenaries, maybe even the Unsullied. Each got his blood boiling in excitement. He was beyond ready for what would be a legendary battle.

He did not a expect man playing with pieces of paper, or the floating ball beside him.

There was a small, white, ragged table with three cups and several bottles on it. Two chairs that bordered on thrones sat on one side, while the stranger sat in a chair that looked like grass woven between a metal frame. A smaller table held several other brightly-colored boxes.

Daenerys decide that 'strange' was an apt word for the man. He wore a style of clothing she swears she's _never_ seen before, made up of black and white squares. His left arm held a bulky, glowing gauntlet. He also wore a mask of some sort, with glowing green eyes, round parts where the mouth would be, and an odd protrusion that sat on the side. She took note of the words 'FORGIVE ME MAMA' on the front, and the many marks on the helmet. Everyone so often he would move the pieces of paper laid out across the table, or pull some from the pile he had.

The orb next to him had several pin like protrusions, a claw with electricity coursing between the three pongs, a cage like face, and what looked like several odd banners stuck to it (what does 'nuka-cola' mean?). She could not determine how it possibly stayed afloat.

Khal Drogo was split between being amused or insulted. "What is he doing?"

The stranger looked up, as if just noticing them, and then began returning the papers to the stack, knocking it on the table twice before placing it in a pocket. He then motioned for the two to join him.

She looked to Drogo before dismounting with him and joining the stranger at the table.

"Welcome, Khal and Khaleesi. Food, drink?" the stranger's cheery voice held an odd reverb to it as he spoke in perfect Dothraki and motioned to the bottles and boxes around them.

"Have you called us here to beg for your people, lamb?" mocked Drogo, laughing harshly "do you think some pretty words and food will stop-

 **PEW!**

Everyone could only stare as _blue light_ flew from the orb and struck Drogo's horse, turning it to ash in seconds. Drogo turned back to the stranger, fear and rage warring across his face.

"It is not wise to threaten those who _so_ _graciously invited you_ , Khal Drogo." The stranger's cheery tone never wavered, but the threat was obvious. Seeing Drogo chose to remain silent, the stranger continued, "Now, to answer your questions: no."

"…"

"…"

An awkward silence fell as everyone waited for the stranger to continue or elaborate, but he merely asked, "Well, anymore questions?"

"Were you the one who made that collar?" It was not the question Daenerys intended to ask, but it came out unbidden.

"Yes."

"So you use magic then?"

"'Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic'. An old saying from my homeland," seeing their confusion, he added "Put it this way: You're a club, I'm a ballista." Daenerys reined in her anger at the stranger suggesting she was simple, and took note of how he said 'my homeland'.

Drogo spoke before she could ask another question, "You would insult us this way and not even have the courage to show your face, or give your name?" Drogo knew the man was dangerous, but wouldn't lose face in front of his men.

The stranger looked at Drogo for a minute, then slowly reached one hand up and took off the helmet. When he did, Drogo and Daenerys understood that this was **not** one of the Lamb Men. The face underneath would have been considered almost girlish, were it not for the sheer number of scars on it. Black hair sat atop his head, a braid with three beads on it hanging just before his ear. Grey eyes that actually seemed to _glow_ with killer intent and a smile to make a shark jealous further cemented he was not one of the Lhazareen.

"His name his ED-E," the stranger jerked his head toward the orb, which made a squawking noise, "And, well," the stranger lifted the hair on his forehead, revealing two small, circular scars, "I lost mine the first time I died, but everyone calls me 'The Courier'". The Courier sat back with a smug smile. Daenerys and Drogo recalled the 'message' they received last night, and thought the name fit.

"Any more requests, pony boy?" That was the last straw for Drogo, and as he stood, he tossed the table to the side.

"I won't suffer this idiot anymore! I am Khal Drogo, the Great Rider! Maegi or not, you are one lamb-"

 **WHOOSH!**

Drogo and Daenerys were on edge. The Courier seemed to disappear before their eyes, the orb beginning to play some sort of music.

 **Tinkle…**

They whirled around to see the Courier holding Drogo's braid in one hand, and a grey and red box in the other. The Courier had donned an armored coat with what looked like _dragon skulls_ on the shoulders, his smile even more unsettling.

When Drogo shouted for his men to charge, with a shout they drew their arakh… and remained where they were, their horses refusing to move and even attacking some of the riders.

" **Let me tell you a story, Khal and Khaleesi…**

The Courier lifted the box in his hand.

"… **of a boy…"**

He pulled the trigger

"… **and a BULL."**

* * *

Legends spread of the day one of the greatest khalasars known to man, a horde of over 40,000 belonging to Khal Drogo, was reduced to ash in an instant. One legend speaks of the Desert Ghost that stole the heads of slavers in the night. Another speaks of a mysterious knight who gave magic and steel to the Lhazareen. The Lhazareen themselves say the Great Shepherd has sent one of his rams in human form to protect his flock. The four survivors, however, would all tell you the same thing:

"Let me tell you a story…"

 **AN: Sorry if this is terrible, plot bunny wouldn't go away. I have only seen parts of GoT, so sorry if anyone is ooc. At least I used the GoT wiki, so it won't be too bad, right? (nervously sweats.)**


	2. The Bear, the Bull, and the Coin

**Disclaimer**

 **Game of Thrones is owned by George R.R. Martin/ HBO**

 **Fallout: New Vegas is owned by Bethesda**

 **The Bear, the Bull, and the Coin**

At the edge of a small Lhazareen village sat an oddly designed house. Made of slanted pieces of wood, it held the distinction of being the only two-story building in the village, as well as the only one with glass windows.

The giant glowing letters that spelt 'SALOON' on the front and the large metal square that moved with the sun on top of it further distinguished it from the homes of the Lhazareen.

Inside the building, one would open the door to find a table covered in green fabric, with several balls on it, and thin sticks lining the wall beside it. To the left was an open doorway which led to what looked like an inn, with tables and soft couches lining the far wall, and a bar with stools lining the near. Several bottles of alcohol and various glasses lined the wall behind the bar.

A young man stood behind the bar, waiting for one guest to wake up physically, and the other mentally.

* * *

Daenerys Targaryen was incapable of complex thought for a moment. One question ran through her mind: 'Is this what it was like to face down a dragon?'

After the Courier pulled the trigger, a _massive_ explosion obliterated Drogo's khalasar, the shockwave flooring all but the Courier and ED-E. From their position, the Courier looked well and truly like a demon, coat and smoke billowing around him as he kept his gallows grin, grey eyes _actually_ glowing.

Khal Drogo (well, just _Drogo_ now), was consumed with the desperate rage of prey cornered by a predator, and charged the Courier. The first punch stunned Drogo, the second knocked him unconscious. The Courier then hog-tied Drogo, dragging him along the ground by a length of rope towards Daenerys, before offering her a hand. She cautiously accepted it, allowing the Courier to pull her up. The group then set off to the village, the Courier humming a tune all the while.

When they reached their destination, Daenerys couldn't help but wonder about how long the Courier had been here. A sturdy stone wall surrounded the village, with men wielding odd spears patrolling the top. A few people wore clothes similar to the suit the Courier had, some of them with wide, round hats. Several men were moving crates and barrels with the words 'vodka' or 'whiskey' printed on them into covered wagons. They finally reached what appeared to be a shrine.

"Abuela bruja! I'm back!" the Courier shouted into the entryway. Almost immediately, a group of children mobbed them, each seeming to ask a hundred questions. Eventually, a few adults came out and ushered them back inside, then bowed before them (Daenerys noted the women bowed a bit _deeper_ than the men) before returning inside. Finally, an older woman came, a small smile on her face. It shrunk when she laid eyes on Daenerys, but grew when she saw who the Courier was dragging behind him.

She looked up to him "I take it these are the 'guests' you went to entertain?"

The Courier nodded "Mm-hm. By the way, can you round up some people to go check on Drogo's prisoners? A few were at the edge of the army, and there are more being held here," he pointed to something on his gauntlet.

The woman nodded, "Of course," she gestured to someone behind her "And what are you going to do while we clean up your mess?"

The Courier chuckled sheepishly "Well, I had a deal I wanted run by with these two…"

The old woman narrowed her eyes, then shut them as she shook her head and chuckled, "Were you anyone else, boy."

With that, she waved them off and they continued through the village.

Daenerys allowed herself to be guided to a bar stool, her mind a whirlwind. This was supposed to be a nameless village of peaceful shepherds. Instead, they had a wall manned by people with weapons the Courier probably made and plenty of trade as well, if the wagons she saw earlier gave any indication. Dozens of questions came and went about the Courier.

A groan from beside her brought her back to the present.

The Courier looked up from the glass he was cleaning,"Wanna bet on how long it takes him to notice?"

When awareness returned to Drogo, the first thing he noticed was the aches that covered his chest and face. The second was the weight around his wrists, mouth, and feet. Preparing for the worst, he opened his eyes to see the moon of his life staring in concern at him, and-

"Mmph mm mm mph! Mmm-mph mph mm-"

The Courier just sat with his usual smile as Drogo wore himself out. When he finished, breathing heavily, Drogo took stock of where he was. His khaleesi unharmed and unbound, that _ifak_ still smiling at him, the collar around his mou-

The Courier began laughing when Drogo started cursing him again. He waited for Drogo to stop before he spoke, "Now, because you were out at the time, I have some news for you. I have a deal I want to make with you two. Well, with your wife, seeing as you don't know when your beat." A growl came from Drogo.

The Courier clapped his hands together, "So! I want to help you" he motioned to Daenerys, "become queen of Essos, and I want you" he motioned to Drogo, "to stop being an idiot so I don't have to kill you and upset her." He motioned back to Daenerys.

Daenerys felt some of her fire come back to her "Yet you kill my army. More importantly, _Westeros_ is my birthright, and I will have it."

The Courier's smile turned condescending "Guess you are a Targaryen. Do you know how your family came to power, Khaleesi? By killing and burning those who defied them, and pillaging what was left. Do you know what the Dothraki would have done if I let them reach this village? The same, or did you think they would have just asked nicely for food and money?"

Daenerys opened her mouth to argue, but no words came out. She tried to say something, _anything_ , but her throat refused to work. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her hands shaking. Finally, she said "What would you know of ruling, of struggling to survive when the world despises you, to dare judge me?"

Those grey eyes seemed to glow again, "Another story eh? Well then, let's begin..."

* * *

 _Hundreds of years ago, a war between powerful nations broke out. With weapons that burned as hot as the sun, the nations turned each other to ash, and poisoned what was left, twisting most of the life that remained into unholy forms. However, all was not lost, as pockets of humanity clung to life and three great powers rose from the ashes:_

 _The Bear of the West, which sought the ways of the Old World and offered protection, but at a price;_

 _The Bull of the East, who trained in the ways of ancients and forged warriors of unparalleled discipline, but crushed and enslaved the weak;_

 _and the Man in the Tower, who survived the war and sought to rebuild with Old World science, but was cold and uncaring to those who did not bow to him._

 _The Bull and the Bear fought over a dam that would grant fresh water and power to whoever held it. It was a near battle, but in the end, the Bear drove the Bull back. Sensing the weakness of both powers, and predicting another battle soon, the Man in the Tower sought a powerful relic: a platinum coin that would unlock powerful weapons of old, and strengthen the ones at his disposal._

 _When the coin was found, the Man in the Tower hired six couriers: one to bring him the coin, the rest to serve as distractions. However, his underling, Benny, had coveted his master's power and sought to take it for himself. And so, Benny learned of the correct courier and ambushed him, leaving him for dead in a shallow grave._

 _Or, that is what Benny_ _ **thought**_ _had happened. In truth, the courier survived, barely, and was taken by one of the Man in the Tower's… agents, to a healer. Afterwards, the Courier, whose memories were fragmented, at_ _ **best**_ _, began his quest for revenge, and to learn of his past._

 _Along the way, he helped countless settlements and people, eight of whom would become stalwart companions to the Courier. However, three adventures would be kept from the world by the Courier: bringing peace to the ghosts of the village of Sierra Madre, rediscovering the largest cache of Old World knowledge, and the horrors it created, and finally, with the aid of a figure of legend, helping the Sorrows and Dead Horses tribes find a new, safer home._

 _These adventures changed the Courier, who was no longer as focused on revenge as he was, and started focusing on the long term problems of the Wasteland. Eventually, he made his way to the Man in the Tower (as one of the few who were ever allowed entry), who would not face him directly, but told him Benny retreated to his own hold._

 _Despite all that happened to the Courier, Benny was able to recognize him, and begged him to spare his life. He told the Courier of how they could rule together with the chip, of the power it wielded. The Courier considered his choices. He knew the Bear would eventually collapse under its' own weight, the Bull would fall to infighting, and while the Man in the Tower could bring the world to a new age of prosperity, he would be ruthless in enforcing it, and would be cold and uncaring to those who could not offer him something. The Bear and Bull had already approached him, offering amnesty for past sins in exchange for the chip._

 _The Courier had hoped Benny truly meant what he said… but was unsurprised when Benny fled and tried to have him killed. Benny would not make it far, being captured by the Bull's forces. Through his charisma, the Courier left the Bull's encampment with Benny in tow. They would make their way across the land, ending up at the site of the Courier's first death._

 _He had Benny kneel in the same position, in the same shallow grave, and told Benny the same words he told the Courier:_

" _From where you're kneeling, it must seem like an 18-karat run of bad luck. Truth is, the game was rigged from the start."_

 _With that, he killed Benny with the weapon that ended his first life, leaving the same wound he received._

 _After that, he would aid the Bear in breaking the Bull, betray the Bear in turn, and give access to those who could truly use the Man in the Tower's knowledge for good._

 _With the aid of his companions, he turned his land into a bastion of hope, and brought an era of peace. Already considered a hero by most of the wasteland, people now thought of him as a Messiah. The Bear, while angry, knew better than to strike at him now, and accepted the monthly reparations and trade he offered. The Bull, without leadership, fell to the expected infighting, allowing the Courier to liberate their lands. As for the Man in the Tower, no one but the Courier and his companions know his fate._

 _One day, a message was left for the Courier:_

 _Why didn't I take the job? You, Courier. You were the reason. See the Divide. See what happened, what was done. Your world stripped bare... all its beasts, its shadows. I have a message for you. Come find me; you know the way. Bring all your weapons, bring your convictions, your flag of_ _the bull, two-headed bear_ _... or whatever flag you're carrying now. And at the Divide, you and I... we'll have an ending to things. This is your road. When you come, you'll walk it alone._

 _-Ulysses_

 _The Courier knew this day would come. Hints, scattered throughout his unknown adventures, all pointed to an outside force that knew about him, and maybe, about his past. His companions begged him not to go. The Divide was as close to Hell on Earth as one could get, and the Courier's mind still had scars from his past exploits. Still, the Courier knew he had to go, and prepared his strongest weapons and armor, and gathered supplies for the journey._

 _When he reached the Divide, the Courier knew it was one of the few times he might not survive. Earthquakes, sandstorms that flayed men, but did not kill them, driving them insane from pain, no safe sources of food and water, predators more dangerous than any known, and weapons that ended the world previously were in abundance. Still, he walked the roads of the Divide, uncovering secrets old and new. Along the way, he met a being who was similar another of his companions, ED-E, and traveled with him. Eventually, the duo made their way to where Ulysses had decided to challenge the Courier, surrounded by the weapons that once destroyed the world._

 _It was then that Ulysses told the Courier of his true past: the Divide was once a prominent city that survived the original war, named Hopeville. As Bear and Bull fought over the land, the Courier delivered a package bearing Old World imagery. This package set off the dormant weapons beneath the Divide, rendering it as it was now. Ulysses wanted revenge against the Courier for dooming the chance humanity had to rebuild._

 _The Courier, who had only flashes of his past, denied that his past self would willingly do something like this, and asked Ulysses what was on the package. When he described the Enclave's symbol, the Courier told Ulysses the truth: he had no idea what the Enclave was, recently or in the past, until he met ED-E. As Ulysses looked into the Courier's eyes, he understood. Even if the past Courier knew what he was doing, this was not the same person. They made peace, but it was not the end. Ulysses had prepared a trap should he die: Beasts would flood the room, and the weapons around them would detonate._

 _Surviving the onslaught and allowing ED-E to sacrifice itself to stop the weapons, they returned to the entrance. It was there that Ulysses revealed the truth: there was a third part to his revenge. He had sent a message saying the Courier destroyed Hopeville across the wasteland. He would work on stopping the message, and if he could not, then sending another explaining the situation. The Courier decided to head back and try to explain to the people what occurred. But it was for not…_

 _The Courier's companions had received the message through the original ED-E. While most had thought the message false, one amongst them, who had once lived among Enclave, felt betrayed. He spread word of what the Courier did and began to plot against him. He sabotaged a device the Courier used to travel far distances. A few days later, when the Courier was going to use the device to wait for the people to calm down, his companions had gathered to see him off. It was as the Courier activated the device, and noticed something wrong, that the message proclaiming his innocence came through ED-E. The one who betrayed him desperately tried to fix his mistake, but in a flash of blue light, the Courier was gone from the world._

 _The next moment, he was in a world similar, but so very different from his own. With the help of a kind, older local woman named Mirri Maz Duur, he began to learn of and aid this world as he did his old one, hoping that one day, he could travel between the two._

* * *

Daenerys could only stare wide-eyed and slack-jawed at the man before her. His grin had turned sad toward the end, but went back to condescending after he finished and saw Daenerys' expression "Have I answered your question, Khaleesi?"

She could only nod.

A knock sounded at the door before two guards, one with a black eye, came in "Apologies, sir, but this man said he had a message for you."

Daenerys recognized him immediately "Ser Jorah!"

"Khaleesi!" the knight dropped to one knee. His left arm was in a sling, and a bandage was wrapped around his head, but he still had a healthy look about him.

Daenerys walked up to him "How did you survive?"

As he rose, he explained "Horse threw me off, Khaleesi. Distanced myself when the others started going crazy."

The Courier cut in before Daenerys could speak "I take it the others are back?"

The other guard nodded "Yes sir! I was told they used the new _sniper rifles_ to deal with the guards. But some of the slaves ran off afterwards." The guard finished lamely.

The Courier nodded "Can't win 'em all. The rest are at the shrine?"

"Yes sir! We found this one," he motioned to Jorah, "on the way back. Also, the wagons are halfway done, say it's a good haul on metal, spare food, and, well, horse meat."

The Courier chuckled "Right. Send the metal to the smith, as usual. As for the meat, well, I say we earned a feast tonight, eh boys?"

The guards smiled "Yes sir! We'll tell everyone the news."

As they left, the Courier turned to Jorah, "Right. Let's get you up to speed…"

When the Courier finished recounting the offer to Jorah, the knight looked pensive, turning to Daenerys "Have you decided yet, Khaleesi?"

She shook her head "No, Ser Jorah. You have something to suggest?"

He turned to the Courier, who was drawing on Drogo with a charcoal stick "Invading Westeros without an army is suicide… If he can do what he did today again, then we may not need one. If he can get us another army and equip them with his weapons, it will be beyond easy. However…"

"However?" Daenerys motioned for the knight to continue.

"He has a point, Khaleesi. In Westeros, you would be surrounded by those who remember the Mad King's reign, and you would have to be on guard all your life. Here, you can be the queen who freed Essos of slavery, surrounded by adoring subjects."

Daenerys looked away for a moment, then turned to Courier "I need to know something before I make a decision."

The Courier paused in his drawing of an owl on Drogo's chest.

"What would you do to Drogo after this?"

"Yeah, about that…" the Courier threw the grey and red box from earlier to Daenerys, who managed to catch it before it hit the floor, "You're gonna need to kill him, and before you say _anything_ , I would like to point out I said I didn't _want_ to kill, not that I wouldn't."

Daenerys could only stare in horror, Drogo doing the same.

"He's one of the most notorious, now former, khals alive, no one will trust you if keep him around. Kill him, and it'll boost your reputation. Not to mention, he has nothing to offer you anymore. Plus, I'm pretty sure you have Stockholm syndrome, you know, falling in love with you captors."

Daenerys looked down at the box, and then her stomach…

"He's right, Khalee- my queen," Jorah corrected, "Drogo has nothing left. Death would be a mercy at this point."

Drogo's eyes widened as Daenerys' finger stroked the trigger.

* * *

 **AN: Which do you think Dany will choose? Being the cause of pain** **to her love, or loving the cause of her pain? (Never attempting deep thoughts at 230 am again…)**

 **Also, next chapters an interlude, we see how the Courier's been dealing with the current events of Westeros ( hint: Reznov's 8 steps to freedom)**


	3. Ain't That A Kick In The Head

**Disclaimer**

 **Game of Thrones is owned by George R.R. Martin/HBO**

 **Fallout: New Vegas is owned by Bethesda**

The dungeons of the Red Keep were cold and dark, much like the Lannisters that controlled them. Eddard 'Ned' Stark gave a small chuckle at this. He had been imprisoned by the Lannisters to stop him from revealing the crown prince was born of incest between the Queen and her brother. Ned knew from Varys he would be forced to take the black, but thought it was worth it to keep his daughters safe. He blinked as a small flame came to life beside him.

"Lord Stark?" an accented, echo-like voice asked.

Ned turned, and saw a red helmet staring at him. He nodded "I am. Who are you, and why are you here?"

"…I have no name. I was sent by my master to rescue you, and the men with me, your daughters." Someone wearing a simple cloth mask stepped forward.

Seeing Ned about to object, the red-helmeted man spoke, "Stop. Think. The Lannisters do not believe in honor as you do. Joffrey even less so, due to his inbred madness. He will either kill you and torture Sansa, or torture Sansa as you freeze upon the Wall. My men are in place to rescue both her and Arya."

Ned thought about this for a moment. These strangers _had_ managed to sneak past the castle guards in order to reach him, and Joffrey's dangerous temper was apparent. But could he really risk his daughter's lives?

The stranger looked behind himself, "You must decide **now** , Lord Stark."

Ned looked down, then back up and nodded. The stranger then quickly injected him with something that eased his pain, and snuffed his flame. A guard came up to Ned "On your feet, dog-HURK!"

A pair of gauntlets flashed out of the darkness and dragged the guard in. With a _snap_ , the stranger stepped into the guard's torch light, revealing the sleek armor he wore. He quickly undid Ned's chains, then threw the keys to the cloth masked man, who ran off and began unlocking other prisoners chains. The stranger picked Ned up over his shoulders, running out of the Keep… and into a squad of Kingsguard. Quickly, he threw pulled the rings from two cylinders on his belt, tossed them at the Kingsguard, and shielded Ned's eyes. A loud bang and hiss sounded afterwards.

When his rescuer removed his hand, Ned saw the Kingsguard clutching their eyes and ears and smoke began to blanket the area. Not seconds later, the cloth masked man came running with _dozens_ of the dungeon's former prisoners, who immediately began tearing at nearby Kingsguard. Ned's rescuer ran through the streets, more loud bangs and smoke appearing across the city. Eventually, they found a freed horse, and rode to the nearest gate, but were waylaid once more by guards.

Their leader stepped forward "We're gonna put you down, Northern dog, then King Joffrey's gonna-"

A massive **thud** sounded behind the guards, who all immediately turned pale at what they saw. A massive knight stood, pointing a box with several small tubes attached to it at them.

 **WHIRRRRRRRR-**

The red-helmeted stranger pulled Ned off the horse and to the ground.

 **BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!**

Ned could only stare in disbelief as the guards were _shredded_ before his eyes. His rescuer picked him back up, and the trio made their way into the forests. Eventually they reached a small, camouflaged camp, with several foreign men and women milling about. The red-helmeted man brought Ned to a tent where a woman wearing a white coat injected him with something similar to what he was given before, and began checking on his wounds. A few minutes later, the man with the cloth mask brought two young girls in, one of which was bound and gagged for some reason.

"Father/Mmph-mmr!" The girls shouted as Arya ran to hug her father. Ned asked "Why is Sansa bound?" his voice taking a steely edge.

The man in the cloth mask held his hands up defensively "She wouldn't stop fussing, milord. Kept kicking and scratching, screaming too." He removed her binds and gag, and Sansa almost immediately started screaming "Father! What is the meaning of this! Who are these people!?"

Before anyone could respond, the red helmeted crossed the tent, a hand on Sansa's mouth, the other holding a knife to her throat "You just put every single one of us in danger, girl. You want to go back to the future Mad King, the one who had your family jailed and attacked, be tortured everyday? Fine, we'll leave you for him. But next time you scream, is the last. Understood?" Sansa could only whimper. The red-helmeted man left and began giving orders to pack up the camp.

The nurse and the cloth-masked man moved Ned to a stretcher, then to a covered wagon. The nurse, as well as Sansa and Arya, sat beside him. The camp was soon packed up and on the move. The red-helmeted man, who sat beside the driver, turned to Ned "I suppose it's time for me tell you who we are and why we're here, milord?" Ned just nodded.

"Well, it all started about a year ago, when a strange man came to our village…"

* * *

It was not a good day for the Lannisters. During the Stark's rescue, dozens of prisoners, most of whom had a bone to pick with the Lannisters, escaped and stretched the Kingsguard to its limit. The blind and deaf men were torn apart in the smoke that shrouded the city. That issue stood above the rest. The Stark's rescuers held no flag and used weapons and armor beyond what they knew (a guard, hidden behind a few crates, had seen what the 'knight' did to the squad that tried to stop Lord Stark's rescuer). Each Lannister's reaction was different:

Joffrey, rendered a gibbering mess by Sansa's rescuer turning his guards to ash before he could blink, regained his senses an hour later and acted as expected ('Where are they!?, I'll kill them all!, I am king!, etc.)

Cersei, while glad her _golden cub_ wouldn't be marrying that Stark bitch, was angry over his 'injuries' and knew they lost an important bargaining chip, leaving her brother in the hands of the Starks.

Tywin sent Tyrion to King's Landing to be acting Hand of the King and rein in Joffrey. He despised that the Stark's held an advantage over him, but hoped he could sue for peace now that their family was back together. He also set about trying to find a way to make sure none of the other Houses would take advantage of his momentary weakness.

Tyrion was concerned over the remains and stories of the weapons he found. The cylinders would no longer work, but their inner workings and the science behind them boggled Grand Maester Pycelle's mind, so much so he suggested sending them to the Citadel. The smaller cylinders found by the dead guards were made of brass, and several small bits of lead were found in the wounds.

Jaime, trapped in a cell, couldn't tell if he would be going home in a box or on a horse…

* * *

The procession that approached the Stark encampment was an odd one. Several foreigners in wagons, some with strange armor and weapons, had approached, asking for Robb Stark. The guards would have told them to address Robb as _Lord Stark, King of the North,_ had the actual Lord Stark not stepped out of the wagon with his daughters in tow. After that, it was rather easy and quick to get Robb to come. After a heartfelt reunion, the family and the red-helmeted foreigner left to discuss what Lord Stark had learned on the way here, and what their next course of action should be.

"Let it go," the red-helmeted foreigner suggested, to the shock of the Starks.

"They held my sisters and father hostage, and would have sent him to the Wall! They-" Robb was cut off by the stranger.

"Have nothing. This war started because of Joffrey, Cersei, and Jaime. Tywin is unlikely to let their actions go unchecked. When he sues for peace, accept. 'Winter is Coming', and you spent most of Fall fighting."

Robb wanted to argue, but the stranger had a point. Still, "You think Tywin won't try and get revenge? 'The Rains of Castamere' is still being sung."

"We have assets watching his every move. He farts in private, we'll know." That was enough for Robb. The stranger looked around at the Starks, "Anymore questions?"

Lord Stark decided to get some clarification on something "Why is this 'Courier' helping us? From the sound of it, he could easily carve out his own kingdom or even take the Iron Throne…"

The stranger gave a grim chuckle "You misunderstand, Lord Stark. He helped us because he _**despised**_ slavery. You can imagine how he feels about baby murderers. You think he did this to help _you_? No, he's doing this for those that have suffered and _are_ suffering because of the Lannisters. They are _**His**_ to kill, to make _**suffer**_ …"

Silence reigned. The Starks could only sweat nervously and stare wide-eyed at the man before them. Eventually, Ned broke out of the trance first "Is there anyway we could talk to the Courier?"

The stranger nodded, and gestured for them to follow. Around the camp, some foreigners could be seen interacting with the Northern troops. The 'knight' was arm wrestling Greatjon Umber, and winning, the woman in the white coat was tending to the injured, and another was pointing something out on the odd spear most of them carried. They came to a wagon further back, where the stranger pulled out what appeared to be a large metal box, with a thin spike on top. The stranger pulled a small box off the side that connected to the larger with a spiraling cord, and pressed its side.

"Liberty-Actual, this is Liberty-One, how copy?"

A few lords and troops had gathered around to see what was going on. A moment later, another voice came from the larger box:

"Liberty-One, this is Liberty-Actual, you boys alright?"

Whispers spread throughout the crowd of 'magic' or 'mummer's trick!' The stranger continued "Everything's gone off without a problem, Liberty-Actual. Starks were rescued in one piece and want to speak to you."

"Master job as always, Liberty-One. Right, put 'em on." the stranger handed the box to Lord Stark, "Hold to speak, let go to hear."

Skeptically, Lord Stark held the button, "Hello? This is Lord Eddard Stark of the North, is this the Courier of Lhazar?"

"Yessir, and have I gotta deal for you…"

 **AN: And so, the Courier begins his campaign of trapping the Lannisters between hammer and anvil, and earning brownie points with the North, too. Next chapter heads back to Daenerys and her choice.**


	4. Take Drugs, Kill A Bear

**Disclaimer**

 **Game of Thrones is owned by George R.R. Martin**

 **Fallout: New Vegas is owned by Bethesda**

Drogo's eyes widened as Daenerys' finger stroked the trigger…

Three of them jumped when a voice sounded from ED-E, "Liberty-Actual, this Liberty-One, how copy?"

"Woop, gotta take this," the Courier disappeared with ED-E through the back door. Daenerys eventually looked back to the detonator. Could she do this? Could she end Drogo's life? Should she? Khal Drogo, her Sun and Stars…

The one who would war against Westeros for her…

The one who promised her an army to claim the Iron Throne…

…

The one who had nothing left to give her…

The one who forced himself upon her despite her pleas…

The brutal warlord who enslaved hundreds, and probably killed even more…

The… the…

The father of their unborn son.

She closed her eyes for a moment, and took a deep breath. When she opened them, she looked to Drogo with steel in her eyes, "Khal Drogo, I do not love you. I have _**never**_ loved you. I wish for you to die. But, it will not be by my hand." She placed the detonator on a table, leaving with Jorah in tow. A few minutes passed, and a dark chuckle caused Drogo to whirl around to where the Courier leaned in the doorway, "I did NOT expect that. Can't say I blame her though, what with the kid n' all. Well, you heard the girl, pony boy," he began stalking towards Drogo, who had fallen to the floor in an attempt to escape, "she wants you to die…"

* * *

She had spent the day with the woman the Courier call 'abuela bruja', who she learned was named Mirri Maz Duur. The woman told her of the time before the Courier came, of how they lived in constant fear of the khalasars. But then the Courier came, showing them the weapons of his home, how to make and wield them against their foes. The strange plants that made medicines that were practically blessing from the Great Shepherd himself.

"Were people not afraid of him?" asked Daenerys as she sat with Mirri, who was weaving something.

"Of course they were! You have seen the weapons he wields, the armor he wears. The town believed a demon had come for our souls. But when he spoke like a Westerosi, I approached and learned of his reason for being here. I convinced him to take off his mask, and when everyone saw he was a man, they lost some of their fear. Mostly because they thought they could kill him should he still prove a threat. At least, until Dodu came." Mirri chuckled as she grabbed another length of dried grass.

Daenerys raised a brow, "Dodu?"

"Dodu owned the largest flock in the village. He would always have these four brutes following him. He'd demand better prices or free goods. Even tried to have his way with a few women. Of course, the Courier would always seem to appear before he could, and scared them off. Eventually, Dodu came here and tried to demand I give the Courier to him, so his men could 'teach him about who ran things around here'. I was going to tell him what he could do with those men of his, but the Courier had walked in." Mirri gave another chuckle.

"What happened?" Daenerys had a feeling, but still wanted to know.

"He threw Boz, the biggest of the lot, through a wall," she paused to grab another length of grass, "Ripped the arms off Moju, stabbed his hand through Jad's heart," Daenerys winced at that, "and tore Do's jaw off. Dodu, of course, had run off and begged for help from anyone."

"I can't imagine he got any." Daenerys couldn't help but wonder if _anything_ could hurt the Courier.

Mirri chuckled, "No, he did not. Eventually, the Courier caught him, cut off his hands and cock, and set him off into the desert. He let the people decide how to split up Dodu's flock, and took Dodu's home for his own. Well, before he turned it into that 'saloon' of his." Another length of grass.

"And he gained everyone's trust after that?"

Mirri shook her head sadly, "No. Make no mistake, more people began to trust him, but it was still a small number. What earned the village's trust came a moon after that. Another khalasar of at least a hundred had come to raid us. ED-E and the Courier stood before them, in nothing but his 'boxers' as he called them, and challenged them to a hundred one-on-one fights. They accepted, and he slew all that came at him with his own hands. Those that ran were turned to ash by ED-E, and soon none remained but their slaves. The Courier of course freed them, and one of them turned out to be a merchant, who easily agreed to the deals the Courier offered, and a few moons later, here we are, no longer afraid and thriving."

Silence reigned for a moment before Daenerys asked one last question, "What are you weaving?"

"The Courier calls it a 'sombrero'…"

* * *

The feast that night was simple, but fun. Plenty of food and drink were available, some people playing simple drums and flutes, the Courier played on his 'guitar'. Others danced and sang, while some retired with their partners to their homes for a night of passion. The freed slaves were beyond happy as they had a taste of their first real meals in months. Daenerys couldn't help but think of how none this would of happened if Drogo had succeeded.

At one point the Courier stopped playing and called everyone's attention, "All right everybody, I got somethin' to say!" The music immediately stopped, and everyone turned to him.

"As you know, earlier today the khalasar of Khal Drogo, the largest khalasar around at 40,000 riders, was erased from existence!" The crowd cheered, the freed slaves cheering the loudest. He continued, "I actually have even greater news. We captured Drogo alive, and tonight, you see justice dealt!" The cheers became deafening as Drogo was dragged to a cleared area between tables. He stood, and the two guards that brought him undid his shackles as the Courier stripped down to his boxers, revealing his scarred chest (much to the appreciation of the women.)

The two stared each other down, before the Courier gave a 'bring it" gesture, and Drogo charged. Calling it a fight would have been a clear mistake. This was equivalent to a cat toying with a mouse that was missing his legs. The Courier just kept knocking Drogo to the ground, allowing Drogo to rise and try again, for at least thirty minutes before he walked over to an exhausted Drogo kneeled by his head, "Do you want to know why you lost?" Drogo merely looked at him, taking deep breaths. "It's because you're weak. You're just another coward who preys on the weak with other cowards and calls themselves strong. You would never survive alone, without your pathetic riders to do your bidding." With that he stood, taking a few steps and _**crushing**_ Drogo's groin, leaving him to scream as the festivities started up again. A thought crawled into Daenerys' mind as she watched Drogo scream:

' _Fire and Blood'_

* * *

The pain was unbearable for Drogo. The party had ended a short while ago, and he could feel his limbs grow heavy as he bled out. Eventually, voices swam into his tortured mind.

' _Are you sure about this, my Queen?'_

' _Yes, Ser Jorah.'_

' _Right, I go high, you go low, old man.'_

' _Shut it, boy.'_

He felt himself being lifted and carried, before being tossed into flames. The last thing he saw was the Moon of his life…

…And three, shining rocks.

* * *

Three additions to the Targaryen line joined them that morning, and had taken a liking to the Courier. When asked why, he merely shrugged and said 'Animal Friend'. After that, the Courier had suggested they travel to Qarth, a city to the South, to establish a power base.

"Qarth is in the Garden of Bones. If they turn us away, we'll be forced to walk through it _**twice**_. Meereen is closer." Jorah argued.

"I can get us through the desert easily enough. It'll just be us, Daenerys, some guards, and a few slaves with family in Qarth. Plus, Qarth has a _lot_ of trade running through it. Money talks, Jorah, and Qarth is never silent." The Courier sipped at some juice in his black and white suit.

"Still, we would need someone who we can keep loyal, and can run a city."

"I got a contact there who should be able to do it. I do a good bit of business with him, plus I saved him from a khalasar, so no worries about loyalty."

With that settled, they began supplying for the trip. When the time came, they left in five covered wagons. The trip was uneventful, mostly filled with the Courier talking to ED-E in private or playing his guitar, or Daenerys training her dragons. Eventually they reached Qarth, the walls looming above them. Several guards approached, and behind them were several men in opulent clothes. The Courier leaned over to Daenerys and Jorah and whispered, "Right. Time for the show to start. I'll go first."

The Courier stepped forward, a rotund man doing the same. The fat man spoke first, "I have seen these wagons before, from the ones who delivered many of my new spices. However, I have only _heard_ of one who dresses as you do. Might I assume you are the one known as, 'The Courier'?" The Courier merely nodded, and the men behind the guards began whispering among themselves. The fat man smiled, "Well then, if you can prove such, then the Thirteen will gladly welcome you."

The Courier just snapped his fingers and ED-E came hovering to his side, the guards nervously pointing their spears at him before the fat man shouted at them, "Fools, stop pointing those at our esteemed guests! I am so sorry, had we known one of your renown was visiting, we would have prepared a feast-"

"It's quite alright, Spice King. In fact," another finger snap and the Courier's guards began unloading several packages from one of the wagons. "I have brought rare gifts of my homeland for each of you, for allowing me the honor of entering Qarth." One could see the greed in their eyes as the Thirteen opened their packages. One of them spoke," I offer you a stay at my home, Courier."

A nod. "Thank you, milord. Might I know your name?"

"Of course. Xaro Xhoan Daxos, now shall we?"

The others were too blinded with their packages to notice the entourage leaving.

* * *

"…Offer you the chance to hold court in my home as well, Mother of Dragons."

Xaro Xhoan Daxos reminded the Courier _way_ too much of the merchants that did business with the Legion. Always acting the sycophant, but wanting to be king. When they reached Xaro's home, he began talking to Daenerys about what he could provide to the soon-to-be Queen. Daenerys was happy to have a taste of what she hoped would be her future, while the Courier and Jorah were on edge. Jorah, because it was his job, and the Courier, not only because of the aforementioned reason, but because his instincts were _**screaming**_ at him that someone was watching him closely.

The Courier almost drew a weapon when Xaro placed a hand on his shoulder, "So, I shall see you at the party tonight, Courier?"

The Courier gave an easy smile," Of course, I would not deny such a gracious host as yourself."

With that, Xaro nodded and left, leaving his guests in front of their rooms. Several minutes passed before the Courier spoke again,"…Right. Show of hands, who else does **not** trust this guy?"

Jorah immediately raised his, causing Daenerys to look at them in shock,"If you don't trust him, then why did follow him?"

"We needed a place to stay while I go look for my contact. Plus, gives a chance to feel out whether or not we'd get his help in the future. Jorah, tell the guards to keep their eyes open. Gotta feeling something else is interested in us, and it ain't friendly." Jorah nodded before walking off, the Courier doing the same, and leaving Daenerys with a handmaiden she brought with her named Doreah.

It was several hours later when they met for Xaro's party. The Courier's merchant friend was leery about running a city, but would give it a shot, especially with how much worth was behind having the Courier as a friend. Daenerys was being greeted by well-wishers and the expected bootlickers. Jorah had left to speak to a masked woman. He was with Xaro, discussing future trades with Qarth, before his instincts started screaming again, and he turned around.

The first thing he saw was Daenerys talking to a bald, blue-lipped man. He remembered Mirri telling him of Warlocks, who drank shade of the evening that supposedly gave them power. The Warlock finished speaking with Daenerys, and turned to stare directly at-

'Oh, fuck… don'tcomethiswaydont'tcomethiswaydon'tcomethiswaydont- SHIIIIITT…'

"Hello, Courier. I am Pyat Pree. On behalf of the Warlocks of Qarth , I welcome you."

'Had enough of this hocus pocus bullshit in Zion…'

"An honor, Pyat Pree. I have met a few magic users in my time, but have not met one of the esteemed Warlocks. An impressive feat, I must say."

Pyat Pree smiled. "A true compliment, especially from one of your status. I shall offer you the same invitation I extended to the future queen: should you tire of Xaro's petty distractions, you may visit the House of the Undying and behold more of our power." With that, the Warlock left leaving the Courier with a sense of foreboding.

'…This week's gonna suck, isn't it?'

* * *

'Understatement of the damn year…'

In the next few days, several of their guards and servants had been killed, and the dragons stolen. Now, they were meeting with the Thirteen to try and get support in finding. Keyword being _try_.

"You must understand, they are my children, I'm begging you-"

"Begging? You have been begging since you were born, Lady Targaryen. Were it not for the Courier, you wouldn't even be in the city. That is also the only reason we are asking for a small compensation from him to-", the Spice King was cut off by Pyat Pree.

"A crime is committed against one of our guests and you wish for them to pay us to solve it? For shame. _I_ will help, Lady Daenerys."

'Why did I just feel a huge tone shift?'

"How?'

"I will take you to them. They are in the House of the Undying."

'…Fucking what!?'

"You stole them!? How-"

"When I heard you and the Courier were coming, I made a deal to acquire them… with the King of Qarth." The rest of the Thirteen laughed.

"But, there is no King-"

Xaro stood, "There is now."

The Courier motioned for the guard he brought with him to ready himself. The Courier put his hand in his suit, ready to draw as Xaro and Pree spoke. Suddenly, several Pree's appeared and slit the throats of the remaining Thirteen.

'FUCKING WHAT!?'

The Courier grabbed Daenerys and forced her head low as they ran, the guard keeping watch behind them. When they reached the entrance of Xaro's home, _another_ Pree was waiting for them. The Courier shot him without pausing, meeting with Jorah outside.

"They took them Jorah, they took them!"

"My quee-"

"Where is the House of the Undying, Jorah?"

Jorah looked scared, "My Queen! You ca-"

" **Where is the House of the Undying, Jorah?"**

They looked to the Courier, and Daenerys was reminded of when they first met…

* * *

Pyat Pree was beyond ecstatic. With the return of the dragons, so did the Warlocks powers. When the Mother of Dragons was under their chains, they would become even stronger. Then there was the Courier. An oddity, that they had both predicted, and not. It was as though he was the desert itself, visions appearing or being obscured like the desert's shifting sands. All they knew is that the Courier play an important role in the future of all.

Pyat Pree looked to the chained dragons and smiled as they screeched at him. In time, they would bow to him as well. His smile shrank when the dragons suddenly stopped screeching and turned to the opposite wall, stances alert. A minute passed, and they started screeching even harder, making as much noise as they could. He couldn't understand why until he heard a noise at the edge of his hearing. A series of **massive** thumps were coming towards-

 **CRASH!**

The wall exploded, revealing the Courier in his coat, his right hand a vicious looking claw. Daenerys stepped out from behind him. Pree was shocked, "How!? Only one person may-"

" **My body is more metal than flesh, my mind scarred by things beyond this world's comprehension. A** _ **mummer's trick**_ **is nothing."** The Courier's voice was as cold as the grave.

Daenerys spoke before Pree could retort, "You wish to experience the magic of Dragons, Warlock? Fine," she turned to the dragons, "Dracarys."

The dragons began, small puffs of smoke released with each breath, but soon balls of flame, the streams, set upon the Warlock as he screamed…

* * *

They found Daenerys' 'friend', Doreah, in bed with Xaro. They had guards drag them from the bed, before heading to Xaro's vault. They tried to plead their innocence, but were met with silence and stone faces. They opened the vault, which was empty. Daenerys turned to them, "Empty. Thank you for teaching me this lesson." With that, they sealed them in, and began taking everything of value.

Over the next two weeks, they put the Courier's merchant friend into power, the Courier's word (and goods) helping to solidify his position. The merchant chose several trustable people to be the new ruling council, making sure each would be in their pocket. With the loot from Xaro's home, they purchased a ship, and began sailing to Astapor for an army…

 **AN: Is two chapters in Essos and then one in Westeros a good idea? Because that's what I'm doing. Next chapter, the Courier explains ancient religions and why he hates scorpions.**


	5. Big Iron

**Disclaimer**

 **Game of Thrones is owned by George R.R. Martin**

 **Fallout: New Vegas is owned by Bethesda**

"It looks like something a blacksmith's horny kid would make."

Daenerys wondered if _anyone_ could know what to expect the Courier to say. They were just coming into port when they saw one of the Harpy statues, and the Courier apparently had to comment. She turned to him, knowing better than to comment on it, and asked," How do you intend –"

The Courier interrupted her, "Sorry, but this one's all you. I took the last one, and you need the experience. That and I have to 'sow the seeds of discord', as it were. But! I do have some advice."

Daenerys raised her brow, "And that is?"

"Start with _that_ guy." The Courier pointed to a bald man with a golden whip…

* * *

"Eight-thousand dead babies…" Daenerys was appalled at what she learned of the Unsullied and their training.

"The Unsullied are a means to an end." Jorah reasoned.

"The last person I heard say that was a Legionnaire. You know, the brutal slavers I came down on with the wrath of a god?" The Courier's voice caused them to jump and look behind themselves.

"Were you not the one who suggested buying the Unsullied? And from what you told us, they _**did**_ consider you a god," Jorah retorted.

"There's buying someone, and there's asking them to serve you after you free them. And I was considered a _demi_ -god, old ma-"

Daenerys was distracted from their ensuing argument by a young girl. She had been watching them as they walked and when they stopped, she had rolled a ball to Daenerys. She picked up the ball with a smile on her face. The girl made a twisting motion, but before Daenerys could do anything, a cloaked figure knocked the ball from her hands and herself to the ground. Jorah went to grab the figure, but the Courier put a hand on his shoulder, the other reaching for something on his belt. Suddenly the ball opened, allowing a manticore scorpion to crawl out, giving a hiss before the figure stabbed it. The girl also hissed, revealing blue lips-

 **PEW!**

-and turned to ash due to the Courier's laser pistol.

The figure turned to the trio, removing his cloak to reveal an elderly man. The Courier spoke, "Ser Barristan Selmy, I was wondering when you would show up!" Jorah helped Daenerys to stand, both stunned for different reasons. Jorah had no idea why Barristan, one of the greatest fighters alive, and one of the Kingsguard, was apparently expected by the Courier. Daenerys was getting over the fact the Warlocks were apparently still alive and that a child had been turned to ash in front of her. She turned to the Courier, steel in her voice and eyes, "Explain."

"Ser Barristan quit the Kingsguard due to the Lannisters being, well, Lannisters, so I invited him here. Having an extra general and sword-arm never hurt. Plus, he knows about the layout of King's Landing and the Red Keep for when-slash-if we attack. As for the girl, well you didn't expect the Warlocks to only have one order, did you?" The Courier shrugged as though it was obvious, and placed the dead manticore in a jar.

Daenerys was far from mollified. "Did. You. Know?'

"…About the trap or that it was the Warlocks, 'cuz those are two very different-," he saw the look Daenerys was giving him, "Yes to the first, no to the second. As for _how_ , two reasons: first, I can tell when someone or something is hostile towards me as they appear as a small red bar in my vision. Second, I have developed a second sense for when a scorpion is near due being stung a few _hundred_ times by the _giant, mutated_ ones of my homeland, mostly because the damn things seem to enjoy hiding in the sand. Now I can practically sense them through walls!"

Barristan decided to interject," My queen, I once swore to serve and protect your family… and I failed. I've come here to ask forgiveness, and to swear myself to you, as a member of your Queensguard."

Daenerys paused, "…Rise Ser Barristan Selmy. I accept you as head of my Queensguard. And _you_ , "she turned to the Courier, "will _warn us_ when there is danger." The Courier held a brief condescending look, but nodded.

* * *

"Oddly enough, not as bad as Legion work…" the Courier injected some Med-X into the slave on the cross. They were passing through the 'Walk of Punishment', where slaves were tied to crosses as punishment for their crimes. Daenerys had wanted to give the man water, but the Courier knew it was too late and offered to let him go peacefully. The man's body slumped as the drug did its work and the Courier stepped down.

"How many do you think will survive the day?" Daenerys wanted to be hopeful, but at his point knew better.

The Courier shrugged, "Just off glances? Maybe between seven and ten? I get my men off the boat we could probably save more."

She looked at the Courier, "You do not seem bothered by this."

"Oh, I **am.** I'm just keeping it check with my anticipation and professional detachment." The Courier spun a small knife on his fingers.

Barristan voiced his opinion, "We should leave this place, my Queen. No good can come from dealing with the Good Masters."

Jorah shot back, "Already at 'we' Ser Barristan? And besides, what would she do for soldiers?"

The Courier spoke, "Gotta go with Jorah on this one. I can only pull so many of my guys out of Lhazar, and Qarth is too far and still undergoing changes. We don't exactly have enough coin to go hiring sellswords, either."

Daenerys ended the argument with, "I will set the Unsullied free, whether they serve me or not."

Eventually, they met with the 'Good Masters' and Daenerys told them of her offer. They were understandably skeptical, and even with the Courier's offers, they were still only able to secure a small amount of Unsullied. However, Daenerys secured the Unsullied and the boys-in-training with the promise of her largest dragon, as well as the 'gift' of the slave woman who was translating.

Daenerys turned to the girl as they were leaving, "Do you have a name?"

"This one's name is Missandei, Your Grace."

"Do you have a family? A mother and a father you'd return to if you had the choice?"

"…No, Your Grace. No family living."

"…You belong to me now, it is your duty to tell me the truth."

"Yes Your Grace lying is a great offense. Many of those on the Walk of Punishment were taken there for less."

"One of my men gave a slave on the Walk of Punishment medicine to let him pass on peacefully. His last words were 'thank you'."

"…There are no masters for us in the grave, Your Grace."

"Are the Unsullied loyal to the one that owns them, or to the Good Masters?"

"Once they are yours, they are only yours, Your Grace. Their obedience lies with the one who bought them. They will throw themselves onto their blades, if you so wish Your Grace."

"And what about you? You know I am going to war, you may be killed, or go hungry, even die."

"… _Valar Morghulis'._ "

"Yes, 'all men must die'. But we are not men… and I debate if the Courier is even human."

Missandei gave a small smile. The Courier did seem to have both a girlish and otherworldly quality to him…

They entered the grounds where the trade would take place, the Courier's smile practically splitting his face. The deal was made, and the Courier's eyes started to glow when Kraznys realized Daenerys spoke Valyrian. When Daenerys gave her orders to the Unsullied and Drogon burned the guards on the walls, only four heard him utter: "Cry havoc, and let slip the dogs of war…"

The flames acted as a signal, and hundreds of slaves across the city drew hidden knives and swords, attacking and sowing further chaos. In hours, the city was free, and Daenerys stood with her army. She looked at them and spoke, "Unsullied! Once, you were slaves, but no longer! You and your people are free! Any who wish to leave may do so and none will harm him! I give you my word! Will you fight for me? As free men?" A few moments passed then one of the Unsullied tapping his spear on the ground, others joining him, and soon the entire army was joined in their loyalty to Daenerys.

They remained in Astapor for a week longer, and when they left, the Unusllied walked with a new creed, given to them by the Courier: _Sic Semper Tyrannis._

* * *

 **AN: Sooo, kind of a liar, not totally, but still… Next chapter, we see how things have been going with Liberty-One and the rest of Westeros. And more scorpions…**


	6. A Valuable Lesson

**Disclaimer**

 **Game of Thrones is owned by George R.R. Martin**

 **Fallout: New Vegas is owned by Bethesda**

To say King's Landing was in disarray was like saying the Wall was big. Ever since Eddard Stark was rescued, similar attacks would take place at random times around the city. Any Lannister guards unfortunate enough to be in the area when they happened were usually killed or wishing they were. Nobles supporting the Lannisters had homes and businesses ransacked, their gold given to the poor of King's Landing. All these problems fell to the current Hand of the King, Tyrion Lannister. He looked around at the small council, taking a sip of wine before speaking.

"One would think the smallfolk would be beating down the doors at this point. Perhaps beating the guards tired them out," Tyrion mused, before turning to Varys, "Speaking of, have your little birds found out who's been leading these attacks?"

The doors opened, an out-of-breath servant interrupting, "Apologies, milords, but we need the maester! The-the Master of Coin… been attacked! He's in his *huff* room…"

Pycelle looked to Tyrion, who waved him off. Pycelle quickly stood and left, the servant moving out of his way. Tyrion looked to the servant, a young man with a bit of stubble on his upper lip.

"Well, what's the damage?"

"Pinky fingers cut off, milord," The man's breathing began to even out, "A few of his whores held him down and did it."

Tyrion raised a brow, "And how would you know this?"

The man blushed, "Er… I was, well…"

Tyrion gave him an easy smile, "It's quite alright, lad. Perhaps I'll come with you next time, hmm? Now, if that's all…"

"There is… _one_ more thing, milord… It's about the food…" The man nervously shuffled.

"Worry not, my father has rode out to treat with the Starks. Soon enough, we won't have to worry about rationing our supplies."

"…It might be best if you saw for yourself, milord…"

* * *

Tyrion stood, mouth agape, as he looked at the empty storage room. Like the others before it, it was void of any supplies except for one crate. Altogether, the rooms had held over a year's worth of food. Now? They would be lucky to last two _**months**_.

"How…" Was the only thing Tyrion could say as he looked to the servant.

"A few guards were found knocked out and without armor, milord. A few of the guards went missing last night as well…"

Tyrion sighed, putting his head in hands, "Great. No food, even _more_ traitors, and Baelish is probably going to lose his gold, which means we lose _our_ gold. No doubt my dearest sister is currently screeching the heads off the guards to find whoever did this…"

Varys chose this moment to reveal himself, "I believe I can help with that, milord. Before the interruption, I was going to tell you that there were several people seen distributing food and fresh water to the poor, each bearing a symbol of the numbers two and one on a black leaf. My little birds in Essos tell me it was the mark of the one called the 'Courier'."

Tyrion gave a grim laugh, "Our enemy delivers our letters?" He sighed, "I would ask why a man a continent over wants to make us suffer, but I feel it would be rhetorical at this point."

Varys gave a disturbingly worried look, "Many songs come from my little birds about this 'Courier'. They border on almost… religious." Seeing Tyrion's confusion he continued, "They say he came in a flash of blue light, wielding strange weapons and armor, and turned Lhazar into a paradise. He turned one of the largest khalasars in Essos to ash in a heartbeat, rescuing the slaves. Now he supposedly rides with Daenerys Targaryen to rule Essos and end slavery…"

Tyrion's face scrunched in thought for a moment, "That still does not explain why he would he interfere with the war…"

Varys shrugged, "Supposedly he has a strong sense of justice. He has ended two khalasars at this point, freeing every slave and offering them sanctuary. Given what occurred to House Targaryen at the hands of your house, he may feel sympathy for the girl. And I fear that, given the history of your House…"

Tyrion noted he seemed to be sighing a lot today. "Well… To summarize, a man who might be seen as a god with a sense of justice to rival Eddard Stark's, who has access to and can produce new and powerful weapons, wants to kill us?"

"More accurately, the queen, the king, Lord Tywn, and the Mountain."

"Terrific."

* * *

Tyrion rode with his squire Podrick and an unmarked guard. He was hesitant against going out due to the Lannisters being targets, but figured it was a better plan than letting Cersei or Joffrey deal with it. They'd probably send the guard an end up making an ever bigger mess of things. They turned a corner, seeing a line of people that stretched farther than they could see. A few men with shields bearing the Courier's mark walked up and down the line, another set of guards standing beside the door of the stone building the line was heading into.

One of the people in line did a double take before whispering to the man behind him, whose eyes shot up to Tyrion. Soon the whole line was whispering and pointing at Tyrion, most glaring at him. A few stepped from the line, but the guards reached for something on their belts and they were cowed back into their spots. Tyrion approached the guards at the doorway and one sneered while the other kept a neutral face. The sneering one reached for his belt but the other turned to stare at him, and after a few seconds he lost the sneer and put his hand down.

"I am-"

The neutral guard interrupted Tyrion, "If you wish to enter, wait on line."

Tyrion stared at the guard for a moment before nodding to his escorts. After almost half an hour, he found himself inside the building. A woman in a white coat sat behind a long wooden desk, looking over a few pieces of paper. Smallfolk sat on wooden benches on either side, and a stairway that led upwards was on his left. Men and women in similar coats would come down occasionally and drop off more papers to the woman at the desk. Tyrion cleared his throat and the woman leaned over her desk slightly.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, my dear. I was wondering if I could speak to the owner of this… establishment."

"This is a free _clinic_ , and may I ask who is requesting his presence?"

Tyrion decided to take a leap of faith, "Tyrion Lannister, and what is a free clinic?"

The woman began fiddling with something Tyrion couldn't see, "A clinic is an area where people go to receive basic medical treatment. We offer free services to most that enter."

Tyrion raised his brow, "Most? And where do you get the supplies to offer such help for free?"

"I am not at liberty to discuss our resources. As for the 'most' part, well..."

"GIMME ALL YOUR-"

 **CRACK!**

"Fuck!"

A man tumbled down the stairs, clutching his left arm. Two guards rushed in from outside, twisting the man's arms behind his back before dragging him outside.

"Some people try to steal the supplies we keep here, or demand coin we don't have. The guards deal with them fairly easily."

"Yes, well, about talking to your leader?"

"Right here."

Tyrion turned to see a clean shaven man in the stairwell. He wore two glass squares in a metal frame across his face. He nodded his head towards the stairs before walking up them, Tyrion following behind. They passed several empty beds, some with drapes around them, before they came to a smaller room with a simple desk and three chairs.

The man took the chair behind the desk before speaking. "I take it you want to know the five 'w's' and 'h'?

"The what?"

"Who, what, where, when, why, and how."

"Ah. If you would, please…"

"The Courier is the one who sent us here to help bring peace to the seven kingdoms, he intends to bring a new age of peace and prosperity, he wants to start here in King's Landing preferably after he's done with Essos, possibly in the next few months, he's doing this because it's the right thing to do, and he intends for you to help him do it."

"Me? Why would I-"

"He told me to give you this should you ask that." The man handed Tyrion a thick scroll. Tyrion looked skeptically at it before rolling it open.

"And _what_ exactly shall I read be reading?"

The man gave Tyrion a long stare.

"The truth."

* * *

Tyrion walked out of the building, his face eerily blank. He wordlessly mounted his horse, his escorts doing the same. The silence lasted the whole ride to the Red Keep, Tyrion heading straight for his chambers. It was an hour later when Varys visited him.

"Milord, are you well? Your squire told me of your state. What happened? What did you learn on your trip?

Tyrion slowly turned to stare at the eunuch. The dwarf stared at the spider for a full minute before he spoke.

"The truth."

* * *

Tywin Lannister was not known for being a happy man. His mouth was always either a neutral line or frown. He gave no words of encouragement or praise to anyone, not even his kin. He didn't even seem to smile when he saw his son was safe. Or at least, that was how it appeared to his men. To Jaime, Tywin was practically beaming.

Jaime had been bathed and given a much needed shave. He was also given a fine shirt and pair of trousers. He could live without the glowing collar around his neck, though. According to the man who freed him, it would prevent him from running too far. He _really_ wished he didn't ask how. The man gave a live demonstration on one of the men who committed rape, and it would haunt Jamie for a long time.

Tywin, Jamie, the stranger, and Lord Stark sat at a round table. The stranger said it would put them on equal level, and Jamie had to admit, it seemed like the idea had merit. You couldn't fight over the head seats if the table had no ends, so no one gets slighted. The stranger cleared his throat, breaking Jaime out of his musings and the lords out of their glaring contest.

"We cannot begin unless the Queen Regent Cersei Lannnister, Prince Joffrey Lannister, or acting Hand of the King Tyrion Lannister present themselves."

"I am-"

"You are technically the lord of House Lannister, not the Hand of the King. You have no authority in these proceedings," the stranger interrupted Tywin.

"You have no troops for miles. What is to stop me from speaking as I wish or even killing you both right now?" Tywin growled. They had met in an empty field, Tywin bringing over a thousand men while no Northern forces could be seen for miles. The stranger made an L-shape with his thumb and index finger, pointing it at Lord Tywin before slowly moving his fingers across the line of knights behind him. He stopped on one and lowered his thumb.

"Bang, you're dead."

The knights laughed, and Tywin gave a condescending sneer. A sudden whistling cut them off, everyone looking around to try the source. Blood and sparks flew from the head of the knight the stranger pointed at and he slumped dead over his horse. Panic briefly overtook them before Tywin shouted them back into order. He turned back to the stranger, a deep frown on his face. The stranger met his glare with the red of his helmet.

"Technically, the Crown has declared Lord Stark a traitor to the realm. Only one of the three individuals I previously mentioned can legally and officially pardon him or recognize his demands. In regards to Jaime Lannister, he is willing to release him in exchange for a few prisoners of your own."

Tywin looked to Lord Stark, "Do you not have the courage to make these demands yourself? Did you bring my son just to taunt me?"

"I do not trust myself to refrain from cursing your house, Lannister, and your son is here to show he has been treated fairly." Eddard's voice could cut diamond.

 **Whumph!**

The stranger threw a large stack of paper in front of Tywin, "A list of prisoners we are willing to exchange along with Jamie and those we want in return. Jamie will return with us for the time being. We shall reconvene, let us say, in a week, to commit the exchange and begin peace talks with the Crown." He stood and began walking away, Eddard and Jaime following soon after. Tywin clenched his fists, cursing the Stark line in his mind. He hated not being in control, but was willing to put aside his pride for the moment to get his only viable heir back.

The Rains of Castamere floated through his thoughts, and he felt himself calm slightly…

* * *

Catelyn Stark and the foreign knight called 'Gaia' were led into Renly Baratheon's camp. Catelyn had volunteered to talk to Renly about the deal the Courier offered, and the knight had been selected to go with her. They had forgone their larger weapon and carried what appeared to be a cloth covered axe and thick metal tube across their back. They were led to a fighting ring where two combatants were going at each other. Loras Tyrell fought against a knight that used a two-handed axe. The fight ended with the axe knight knocking Loras to the ground, opening his faceplate and pulling a dagger on him.

"Yield! I yield." The knight stood and sheathed the knife, Loras standing as well. Renly clapped for the knight, and they removed their helm to reveal Brienne of Tarth, a woman known for her large stature and martial skill. Her reward was a place in Renly's Kingsguard. The knight that escorted Catelyn and Gaia stepped forward.

"Your grace, I have the honor to bring you Lady Catelyn Stark, sent as an envoy by her husband Eddard, Lord of Winterfell, and her escort Ser Gaia."

"Lord of Winterfell, and king of the North."

"Lady Catelyn, pleased to see you. May I present my wife, Lady Margaery of House Tyrell?"

Catelyn gave a deep nod to Margaery, Gaia doing the same.

"You are very welcome here Lady Stark. We were pleased to hear your husband was rescued from the Lannister's clutches." Margaery gave Catelyn a warm smile.

"Thought that does beg the question of why are you here, Lady Catelyn." Renly said.

"A man known as 'the Courier' had his men rescue my husband and made us an offer. He asked we make the same offer to you, my lord."

"'Your Grace'," Brienne corrected, "and you should kneel when you approach the king."

"There's no need for that. These two are honored guests."

"Has your husband marched against Tywin Lannister yet?" Loras cut in.

"My husband has taken the Courier's advice and is currently attempting to make peace with the Lannisters."

Loras scoffed, "Did they take his balls while they held him captive? If-"

Gaia began walking towards Loras, who took a step back, the men around him doing the same or reaching for their swords. Gaia stood less than a foot away from Loras and stared at him for a few seconds.

"…We fight. Two days. No armor. No weapon." Gaia's voice was like the rumble of thunder. Gaia walked over to Loras' dropped shield, picking it up and _bending it in half_. Gaia then threw the shield, which sailed off into the distance and became merely a speck. All faces turned from the sight back to Gaia, who had already gone back to standing beside Catelyn. Renly turned from where he thought the shield had landed and smiled.

"Well then, shall we discuss this deal in private?"

* * *

"Come, Ser Gaia." Catelyn walked to her tent, the knight close behind. Renly had just about reacted as expected to the Courier's deal. He would need time to think about it, though she had a feeling the two scrolls she delivered to him and his wife would cause him to agree. According to the Courier, Renly was little more than a puppet for the Tyrells, the Tyrells most likely being the whole reason Renly was a player for the throne in the first place. When they were inside their tent Catelyn rounded on Gaia.

"What were you thinking!? Ser Loras is the head of Renly's Kingsguard! If you humiliate him you will make an enemy of the entire army! You… you… you have no idea what I'm saying, do you?" Gaia stared at Catelyn, silent as usual. Catelyn sighed, slumping into a chair.

"…All I cared about was getting my daughters and husband back. I'm grateful you rescued them all, truly, but it means _nothing_ if we have to continue against Renly and Stannis… Please, I beg of you to apologize to-

Gaia gently rested a hand on Catelyn's shoulder.

"Renly no fight."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Courier." Gaia said simply.

Catelyn opened and closed her mouth a few times before sighing. She would have to put her faith in the Courier. He pulled off one miracle, maybe he could do so twice…

* * *

' _This, this is a coincidence, that's all.'_

Before Catelyn kneeled a bound and gagged Petyr Baelish. Renly himself had come in to tell her Baelish had come seeking to pact with them. Of course Baelish was almost immediately put in chains, his betrayal not exactly a secret. Catelyn stare at Baelish for a long moment, her face unreadable. She looked to the guards that brought him in.

"Ungag him." No emotion colored her voice.

They did so and Baelish tried to speak, "Catelyn, I-

"Your axe, Gaia."

The knight removed the weapon from its holster, Baelish desperately pleading all the while. His pleading stopped when the cloth was removed and revealed the weapon. A single purple blade danced with red-lightning, everyone staring in awe at the weapon. Catelyn grasped the weapon with both hands before speaking.

"Petyr Baelish, in the name of Eddard Stark,"

"No… No, nonono, Catelyn, wait-"

"King of the North and Lord of Winterfell,"

"I can explain! It was the Lannisters! They-"

"I, Catelyn Stark, Queen of the North,"

"Cat, please…"

"Sentence you to die."

She swung the axe, and it cut through him like air. He was bisected down the middle, the two halves smoking and sparking as they fell to the sides. Everything was quiet, the people stunned not only at the death, or the axe, but the blank tone and face Catelyn held throughout the ordeal. They expected her to maybe be happy at getting a chance to kill Baelish, or cry over his betrayal. Not to have been more stone faced than her guardian…

Catelyn looked at the halves for several minutes. Eventually she looked to the axe in her hands, staring at it even longer before throwing it to the ground and heading back inside her tent. Gaia picked it up and rewrapped it. Gaia looked to Renly, who had gone stone faced as well, before looking towards Loras, who looked somewhat ill. Gaia pointed at the body.

"That? War." Gaia pointed to Loras, "You? No ready. No stick game. Fall stick game? Fall. Fall war? Die."

Loras glared at Gaia, before Renly let out a weak chuckle.

"I think that's the first time I've heard someone refer to jousting as 'stick game'…"

* * *

Loras stood in the fight ring. The match had been postponed so Gaia could tend to Catelyn for a day. She seemed to have recovered, but was silent as she sat next to Renly and Margaery. Renly and Margaery attempted to talk to her, but were met with silence or one word answers. Their attention was diverted to Gaia, who approached in their armor.

Loras snorted, "What happened to 'no armor'?"

He took a step back as the armor suddenly seemed to shift and lift off itself. A copper-skinned woman stepped out from behind it. She was fit, muscles defined but not overly-developed. She wore long black pants and a sleeveless black shirt, which showed her scarred arms, another scar running across the bridge of her nose. Her hair was black and short, almond-shaped green eyes fierce. She walked into the ring, doing some basic stretches as a frown plastered itself on her face.

Renly laughed, "Any chance you're related to Lady Brienne?"

Gaia ignored the laughing, bringing both arms up in front of her. She began hopping in a tight circle, much to the amusement of the men. Loras smirked as he brought his own fists up. Brienne had unnatural size and strength as an advantage, this woman had neither. Loras rushed in, ready and certain he could end this fight in moments.

Fight implied both sides had a realistic chance of defeating the other.

Gaia constantly landed solid punches and kicks while dodging Loras' blows. Loras quickly ran out of stamina, the fading bruises from his fight with Brienne now overshadowed by the dozen Gaia gave him. At that point all Loras could do was stand and pant as Gaia slowly walked towards him. She knocked him to the floor, staring at him for a moment before kneeling next to his head. She pointed at herself before speaking.

"Live fight pit six-ten years. I fall? I die," she pointed to Loras, "You fall? Cry, drink wine, sleep in big, soft bed. Not warrior. Boy in father armor."

Loras growled, "It wasn't a fair fight! I-"

Gaia's laugh was filled with condescension and disdain, "Fair? War no fair, _death_ no fair. Enemy no wait you get up. Enemy kill you on floor, in bed, from back, steal food, rape women. Think King men no do same?" She gestured widely to the men around the ring. While most looked offended, Renly and Margaery noticed more than a few who seemed a bit nervous. She stood and shouted to the crowd, "Four come. Two fight, two take boy to healer."

They helped Loras walk off, the other two glaring at Gaia. It took somewhat longer, but at the end Gaia once more stood victorious. She got back into her armor, and she and Catelyn were escorted back to their tent. They left the next day with the assurances of the King and Queen that they would have their answer in a week at most. That night Renly sat in bed with Margaery, preparing for another attempt at making an heir. When she cuddled close to him, Renly whispered, "Margaery?"

"Yes, Renly?"

"I want you to tell me something…"

Margaery smiled, "Of course." If it got Renly more comfortable with the idea of having sex with her, she'd say anything. "What do you want me to tell you?"

Renly cupped her cheek with one hand.

"The truth…"

* * *

Metal boxes sending fire and light against the wight horde, a massive snowstorm behind it…

Three dragons raining fire from above…

The Targaryen queen with a massive sandstorm at her back…

A titan of snow and ice walks out from the snowstorm, a titan of sand and metal rising to meet it from behind the queen…

The two clash, and a flame as bright and as hot as the _sun_ turns the horde and its titan to nothingness…

The other titan, now of glass and molten steel, turns its attention to the Wall and the Iron Throne. The Wall melts as it comes closer, and it turns one throne to seven:

A throne of golden lions,

A throne of iron wolves,

Twin thrones of a flaming stag and a stag of vines and flowers,

A throne Valyrian-steel dragons,

A throne of white, bleeding wood,

and a throne of sandstone, a spear and shield lying against it.

The titan steps back before the glass of its body shatters and the molten steel forms a small coin with the number '21' on a leaf. The coin spins in place, another sandstorm obscuring all sight. The storm fades, revealing the concerned face of Stannis Baratheon.

Melisandre took a massive gasp of breath, coughing for a moment before taking several deep breaths. She looked around and saw only Stannis, who was cradling her in his arms. She remembered feeling a calling from the flames and awaited her vision. The brazier she stared into now sputtered and died. Stannis helped her up.

"What happened!? What did you see?"

Melisandre took another deep before speaking, "A vision of…" she noticed the letter in Stannis' hand. More importantly she saw the seal on it, the number '21' on a leaf. Stannis noticed where her gaze was and held up the letter.

"This came moments ago. Did you see it in your vision?"

Melisandre simply nods, and Stannis opens the letter. As they read the letter, Stannis becomes a mix of confusion and anger, while Melisandre appears deep in thought.

"What is this?"

The titan of sand and steel entered Melisandre's mind.

"…the truth."

* * *

A man in a two piece suit sat with Doran and Oberyn Martell. Dorne was fairly familiar with the goods the Courier produced, being so close to Essos. It was why the envoy he sent was seen to almost immediately. Wine had been brought to all three as they made small talk.

"I must once again thank the Courier for sending that medicine for my gout. I'd almost forgotten how to walk." Doran laughed.

"Of course! The Courier has always been one to help those in need. Speaking of", he pulled a stack of papers from his metal case, "He has a deal he wishes to discuss with you."

The Martell duo read through, and Oberyn smiled like his namesake. Doran looked troubled and looked to the envoy. The envoy held up his hand, "You do not have to answer now, of course. Whatever your response may be, please send it to this address." He handed them a small piece of what felt like hardened paper and was escorted away. Oberyn turned to Doran-

"No."

"It's the perfect opportunity!"

" _If_ the Courier can do what he says he can."

"Prince Oberyn, prince Doran, we just received some important information." A servant had just rushed in. After the two heard the news Oberyn gave a shocked Doran a smug smile.

"You were saying? Now, let us prepare for Westeros to see the truth…"

* * *

 **One Week Later**

Tywin sat in his study, thinking over the last week. The prisoner exchanges had gone off without a hitch after he returned with proof he was now Hand of the King, and Jamie had been returned unharmed. Tyrion, now Master of Coin, had discovered Baelish's manipulation of the Crown's books. While the Crown wasn't as in debt as believed, it definitely owed a _lot_. Not to mention a good amount of Baelish's wealth seemed to just disappear while his… 'situation', was being sorted. Then there was the food issue…

Tywin sipped his wine as he thought about the ones that stole said food. The 'Courier's' people had practically turned Flea Bottom into their own town. And as much Tywin hated it, he'd admit it was turning into a damn fine town. Paved roads, better sewers and gutters, houses being improved and/or repaired, guards who weren't glorified thugs and actually stopped criminals instead of accepting their bribes. Hells, according to reports there was even a _school_ now. Then there were the rumors of small farms being set up and the Dragonpit being secured for housing.

On the plus side, the Baratheon brothers seemed to be holding off on any movements. Perhaps he could parley with them as well. Renly, rather, considering Stannis'… personality. He knew the Tyrells were probably the reason Renly even bothered with the war. The only other alternative was House Martell. Tywin took a sip of his wine after the man with the red helmet refilled his cup.

…

…

Tywin spat out his wine and stood. He drew his sword, the man chuckling

"You are getting slow, Lord Tywin."

"How did you get in here?"

"I walked in. You do realize you are on your fifth cup of wine, Lord Tywin?"

Tywin looked down to see a nearly empty bottle on his desk. He sighed and sheathed his sword before glaring at the man.

"Why did the guards not stop you?"

"…Lord Tywin, I could walk the entirety of King's Landing and none would see me unless I wished them to. Also you had no guards by your door." The man opened the door and walked into the hall arms wide. Tywin joined him a moment later looking left and right to see an empty hallway.

"…Did you have something to do with this? And why are you here?"

"I did not. As for why I am here, your daughter and grandson, unsurprisingly, sent assassins. I am above physical revenge, but not mental. If you would follow me, Lord Tywin."

Tywin blamed the wine, but he started to follow the man. He already proved he could kill Tywin easily but chose not to. As they walked Tywin took note of which halls lacked guards and made sure to reinforce them later. Things seemed to be getting more peaceful now, maybe he could-

The man held a hand up to stop Tywin. He crept up to a door before picking the lock. After apparently succeeding the man nodded for Tywin to come closer. When Tywin was right in front of the door the man threw open the door to reveal-

Tywin stared.

Jamie and Cersei stared back.

"…No…"

The stranger walked backwards into the shadows, leaving the Red Keep to echo with the roars of lions…

* * *

 **En Route to Yunkai**

"Lord Tywin apparently intends to send Myrcella and Tommen to Casterly Rock under the pretense of securing them should either of the Baratheon brothers attack. Myrcella has been sent first and Tommen is being sent in a few days."

"…"

"…Sir?"

"Have you ever heard the phrase 'ignorance is bliss', Liberty-One?"

"I… have not, sir."

"How about 'the truth shall set you free'?"

"No, sir…"

"No more of that 'sir' crap."

"Yes, milord."

"Smart-ass. Anyways, back to what I was saying. A lie can devastate a kingdom. The truth? A nation. Funny, ain't it? Should be the reverse. And you know the best part of this?"

"Tywin now knows the truth, milord?"

"And nothing, not his gold, troops, or name can change it. Alright, have good one, Liberty-One."

"Yes sir!"

"…Hmph. The most important lesson you never knew you taught me, Ulysses."

* * *

 **AN: So this took a while. Finally got this to a point that seemed… adequate. Also I've learned to finish what I'm doing before starting anything else. Anyhoo, back to the Courier's shenanigans… and then his rage. Lots and lots of rage.**


	7. Apocalypse Ain't Got Nothin' On Me

**Disclaimer**

 **Game of Thrones is owned by George R.R. Martin**

 **Fallout: New Vegas is owned by Bethesda**

"TESTUDO!"

The Unsullied quickly got into formation, forming a box of rectangular shields. Grey Worm, the head commander of the Unsullied army, looked to the Courier. Looking over each group, the Courier nodded to Grey Worm and signaled for training to end. Grey Worm blew into his whistle and the army dispersed throughout the camp. The Courier and Grey Worm began walking to Daenerys' tent.

"…I'm proud of you all, Grey Worm. I may not show it, but it's true. You've learned in days what took some months to learn."

"Thank you, Lirinan Zaldrizes."

"…That's a new one. 'Smiling Dragon.' You and your men come up with it or…"

"The masters spoke of a man with the claws of a dragon and weapons that unleashed their fire. Of how he burned Khal Drogo and his khalasar to ash in seconds and tore another apart with his bare hands. A grin like a demon's as he fights."

"Huh. That explains this." The Courier pulled out Khal Drogo's braid. "You kill enough raiders and they all sorta blur together."

Grey Worm couldn't help but wonder about what the Courier has faced in his life. Few didn't know of Khal Drogo. His khalasar massive, his warriors fierce. Yet to the Courier, it was just a simple band of raiders? What would someone like the Courier, with weapons and armor beyond compare, consider a true threat?

"There's probably a joke in there about Daenerys riding me."

And then there was this. The Courier never lost his smile, never seemed to take anything seriously. Were… were the people of this world truly so weak compared to what the Courier knew that he didn't care about the consequences? What-

"Stop it."

Grey Worm stopped walking and the Courier looked at him.

"I know that look. It's the 'thinking too hard on something' look. Whatever it is, just ask someone. Easier that way."

The Courier smiled at Grey Worm's slightly widened eyes.

"I lived in a land of liars, Grey. I've read the faces of less expressive people than the Unsullied during _games_."

He clapped Grey Worm on the shoulder and they began walking again.

The Courier laid low to the ground, binoculars to his face. Jorah, Barristan, Grey Worm, and Daenerys walked up to him.

All but Grey Worm looked at him strangely. "What are you doing?" Daenerys asked.

"I _was_ scouting Yunkai's defenses, right until you decided to give away my position. We going loud or doing the whole 'diplomacy' thing?" The Courier dusted himself off as he stood.

"Yes." Was Daenerys' only reply as she told Grey Worm to send someone to demand Yunkai's surrender.

"Hey, now you're learning!" The Courier chuckled and ruffled her hair. Daenerys merely glared at him.

"And what's this I hear about me 'riding you'?"

"Well, my newest nickname is 'Smiling Dragon', apparently. Given you families' history…"

 **SLAP!**

* * *

'Why would you bring slaves in front of someone who is anti-slavery?'

The Courier scratched Viserion under her chin as Daenerys and Razdal mo Eraz spoke. He ducked as soon as he saw Daenerys pulled out a chunk of meat. The three dragons went after it as soon as she threw it and Razdal almost leapt from his seat.

"Wanna warn me next time?"

Daenerys smirked. She still hadn't quite forgiven the Courier for before. "Bloodshed is no problem for me. My Unsullied have learned new tactics, I would like to see them in action."

"If you wish for blood, then blood you shall get. But why? True, you have committed savageries in Astapor-"

The Courier gave a mocking laugh, "Savageries? Ask the Unsullied that chose to follow us about their 'training' in Astapor, _then_ talk to us about savageries. Better yet, why don't we talk about the slaves you brought to carry your lazy ass?"

"Who are you to dare speak to me that way?"

"The Courier, a.k.a. 'The Smiling Dragon.' I take it from the way you just tensed up you've heard of me?"

"Y-you are the one who killed Khal Drogo?"

"Yup. Probably gonna kill you too by the end of this."

"Calm yourself." Daenerys said to both men. She looked back to Razdal, "Simply give in to my demands and you and the rest of the masters may live."

"We are not Astapor, or Qarth, or some filthy khalasar! We are Yunkai, and we have powerful friends who would take great pleasure in seeing you destroyed! We'll take those you rescued and enslave them once more, and then we'll enslave you!" Razdal stood up and Drogon screeched at the man, "You said I would have safe conduct!"

" _I_ did, but my dragons swore no such thing." Daenerys said smugly.

" **Nor did I."** The Courier's hands became wicked claws, and he strolled towards Razdal…

* * *

The group of five watched the sellswords move about camp from the remains of a building. Jorah used the binoculars while the Courier used a massive rifle to look over the camp.

"Any intel on these guys Jorah?"

"Sellswords. The Second Sons going by the flag."

"For the coin types or for the thrill types?"

"Coin."

"Damn. No one-manning this then. Couldn't convince too many of the slaves, either. Alright Dany, let's see what else you've learned. What do we do now?"

"We speak with the leader of the Second Sons and make him a better offer. If he refuses, we make the same offer to the _new_ leader of the Second Sons. And so on, and so on, and so on."

"Atta girl."

Jorah and Barristan looked at each other nervously.

* * *

The Courier pulled the hammer back on _Maria_ , "Hello, _Daario_. Now, what is a lieutenant for the Second Sons doing outside Dany's tent?"

"I am now _captain_ of the Second Sons. And I am here to deliver the heads of my colleagues."

"Is that so?" Daenerys and two guards stepped out from her tent. Daario tilted his head as the Courier gave a scoff.

"You really think no-one would notice a soldier suddenly approaching the camp from outside the perimeter?"

"You are more organized than you are given credit for."

The Courier didn't respond, cutting open the bag on Daario's back and confirming his story. The Courier put his weapons away as Daario took off his helmet.

"This begs the question of _why_ , Daario Naharis." Daenerys crossed her arms as she stared at the man.

"I-"

"He has a crush on you." The Courier interrupted. Daenerys raised a brow.

"You did this because you were smitten with me?"

"I did this because I am in love with you, Daenerys Targaryen."

Daenerys looked around Daario to the Courier, who could only shrug.

"He ain't lying. Still, your call on this one..."

* * *

"This place is swimming with guards."

"How would you know this?"

"Same way I knew your name without anyone telling me, Daario."

Daario, Jorah, and the Courier were crouched behind a cart looking at the rear gate of the city. According to Daario, the rear gate was less defended than the rest of the city. After getting through it, the three of them would open the gates so the rest of the army could sweep in. At least, that was the plan.

"I can guarantee there are least fourteen guards, about thirty at worst. We might be able to get past some of them, but it'll be tight."

"You said the gate would be lightly defended." Jorah glared at Daario.

"To be fair, compared to what I saw when I was scouting, that's pretty low." The Courier interjected. "All right, what's the plan here?"

"I will go in first. They still believe me to be working for them. I'll whistle like a songbird, then you come in. I am the greatest whistler in Essos." Daario approached the door, the guard questioning him before leading him inside. A few moments later the two heard the whistle and made their way inside. They found Daario cleaning his arakh of two guard's blood. The Courier drew a white gun with a disk on top and propped it on a stack of crates. Guards came pouring from the alley and met a stream of bullets from the mostly silent weapon. The other alley was covered by the others, and the three fought on into the night.

Daenerys was worried for Jorah and Daario. Both were skilled, but there was no telling how many guards they would have to fight to get to the front gate. She was worried _about_ the Couriermore than anything else. He seemed to prefer to make everything a loud spectacle if given the chance. The Unsullied suddenly started marching and Jorah entered the tent, drenched in blood, sweat, and dirt.

"They did not believe it until it was too late, my Queen. *Huff* The soldiers turned on each other and they surrendered. The Courier leads your army." Jorah finished with a hopeful, almost manic smile. A pause filled the air…

"…And Daario Naharis?"

…And Jorah's smile left his face. The man in question walked in and took a knee before Daenerys. He unrolled the cloth on his shoulder to reveal Yunkai's flag.

"The city is yours, my Queen."

* * *

Daenerys and her entourage stood on a rocky outcropping. They had been waiting for a few hours for the slaves to approach them. The Courier was still inside, though none knew where or what he was doing. Originally Daenerys had sent Grey Worm to retrieve him, but when Grey Worm returned he was alone and almost shaking. They guessed the Courier would come out with the slaves, though that worried some of them.

"You are not worried he will take the credit for this?" Daario looked up to Daenerys.

"We did this to liberate the slaves. Whether they thank me or him does not matter. Though his absence is concerning."

"Perhaps someone wanted to give him a Yunkish 'thank you'?"

"Doubtful. He's had more than a few offers, but he's always refused."

"Ah, but these are no common-"

" **DAARIO!"**

The front gate _flew_ from its hinges, and the Courier looked almost the same as when he wiped out Drogo's khalasar. This time though, his eyes were practically two stars with how bright they glowed and the air around him shimmered from the heat pouring off him. He began stalking towards them and Barristan, Jorah, and Daario went for their swords. Daenerys' dragons flew behind their mother, not wanting to be near their 'father' in his rage.

" **DID. YOU. KNOW?"**

"About?"

" **THE CHILDREN!"**

The Unsullied shuffled, unsure if they should prevent the Courier from approaching. Realization lit up in Daario's eyes as Daenerys looked ill. Daario took a steadying breath before he spoke.

"Yes. And what would have I done about it, hmm? I could not-"

" **ANYTHING! YOU-"**

"ENOUGH!" Daenerys didn't flinch when the Courier turned to her, but she started to sweat more, "You're rage is blinding you."

The Courier stared at her before looking back to Daario. He took a deep breath and when he released it his eyes dimmed a margin. He started walking past them to their camp and when they turned back to the gates the slaves were slowly approaching them…

* * *

"This is fucking roooooough."

Daenerys couldn't disagree with the Courier. Figuring out jobs, homes, and leadership for the slaves was proving to be an uphill battle. True, some of them could simply return to their home villages, but most were literally _born and bred_ as bedslaves. Then there were the masters that had gone into hiding after the first sweep of the city. The Courier and Daario had gotten most of them in the second sweep, but there were almost certainly some holding up somewhere.

"I still say we should move on. The longer we stay here the longer Meereen has to fortify." Barristan nodded in agreement with Jorah.

"…'Bout that…"

Daenerys gave a deep inhale, "What happened?"

"Meereen is gonna need major work. That is place has a couple hundred years of environmental fuckery and lazy ruling against it. Good news is, I've done some checking and that place has massive copper veins in the hills."

Daario snorted, "Do you hope to buy help from Westeros with pennies?"

"Copper and bronze are the reasons my people advanced as far as they did. Do you know how much copper is in my laser pistol alone? Or ED-E?"

Daenerys went wide-eyed, "Are you saying you can make the technology of your home if we get enough copper?"

"I'm saying I can give you the stepping stone _before_ that technology. Won't be going to the moon and back, but we'll still be the most advanced kingdom around."

Daenerys, Jorah, and Barristan went into deep thought at that. Daario just took a long at the Courier before speaking.

"What is the moon like, then?"

"Cold, airless, lower gravity. Means you can jump higher, throw stuff farther, so on. Helped a bunch of Ghouls who wanted to make a colony on there. I'd call them crazy, but considering the shit I've seen, it was fairly reasonable. Anyways, I have a bandage solution for this place. There has to be some slaves who were taught to be stewards. Put them in charge, we take Meereen, and I send a few of my guys from Lhazar to take over for them."

"It's not the best solution, but it will suffice." Daenerys looked to Daario. "Give Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan a list of possible candidates and then head out. The Courier and I need to have a talk."

"Fuck did I do?"

"I don't know, which is the problem."

"What are you going on about?"

"You smile more than a mummer's mask and fool around as much as one. How would we not notice when you suddenly stop and disappear for hours on end?"

"…Children are sacred, Daenerys, as decreed by human nature. Doubly so to a man who lives in a land where an invisible poison renders many barren. You know damn well what I did to the Legion, people who could actually stop me. Imagine what I can do to the slavers _here_. Don't worry, I haven't done anything to ruin our reputations. In regards to the slaves, anyway. Slavers are gonna send death-squads after me at some point or another."

"…Seeing this side of you is surreal."

"And you are taking it well, compared to most."

"Better than us, at any rate." Daario added. He, Barristan, and Jorah each had a piece of paper in their hands.

"Why are you still here?"

"We left some time ago. We just returned with the best we could find."

"…Ah. Show them in, then."

* * *

"Is the Courier family to Daenerys?" Daario asked Jorah and Barristan as they rode towards Meereen.

"What in the world made you ask that?" Barristan had to look to Jorah to see if he heard the same thing.

"The way they act around each other. She hangs on his words, all her attention goes to him when he speaks. Whenever she uses something he taught her, his smile is more honest. Also, the glare he gives me when I speak to her is one only a father or brother can give." Daario chuckled.

"Well, you can ask him," Jorah nodded to the Courier, who stood around the bend they were nearing, "He is usually o-… oh, no…" The Courier stood in front of a crucified slave girl, long dead. His back was to them, his coat flowing in the breeze, body perfectly still. Daenerys joined them a moment later. She looked at the girl for a long moment before looking at the Courier and reaching out to him.

 **FWOOSH!**

A pillar of dust rose from where the Courier once was, small dust clouds forming a line down the rest of the road. The pillar cleared and Daenerys saw a small, worn book open and resting on the rock in front of her.

"What is that?" Jorah asked as Daenerys approached the book, gaze never faltering from it.

"The Scripture. The holy book of an old religion in the Courier's world." Daenerys rested a hand on the page, and her mouth gaped slightly at what she read.

"…My Queen?"

"…And when he had opened the fourth seal, I heard the voice of the fourth beast say, 'Come and see'. And I looked, and beheld a pale horse: and his name that sat on him was Death, and Hell followed with him…"

* * *

 _He adjusted his fedora as he made his way across a dilapidated bridge. The boy had disappeared, off_ _on another adventure no doubt._ _ **She**_ _chose to wait for him, but he had too much work to do. His next… partner, would defrost soon, and what was he if not punctual? Though, he did have to remember to send the boy a care-package of some sort. Seeing your son after so many years away was no small favor, after all! Even if he_ _ **was**_ _a bit heartbroken his son gave up his magnum so easily to the boy._

 _Wine? No, not really a drinker._

 _Mutfruit pie? Home-cooking never hurt…_

 _His hand whipped out and planted two magnum rounds in a charging Deathclaw, ending its life. He looked at his smoking gun, the gears in his mind beginning to churn…_

… _Mutfruit pie_ _ **with**_ _wine?_

* * *

 **AN: Name that reference, kids! Also, I'm curious to see who you think the other three horsemen would be in the New Vegas world. To the Guest reviewer leaving the large reviews, please shorten future reviews to single paragraphs.**


	8. Condition Critical

**Disclaimer**

 **Game of Thrones is owned by George R.R. Martin/HBO**

 **Fallout: New Vegas is owned by Bethesda**

Daenerys stared at the sight before her. She expected the city in ruins, bodies littering the land, the skies black with smoke.

"All things considered, this seems rather tame for him."

Arrows littered the ground in front of the Courier. Black, scorched sand surrounded him. Behind him a flayed corpse laid, one hand reaching out to-

"Kill meee…"

Jorah and Barristan got in front of Daenerys and drew their swords. A choked sound came from its ragged lips and it lowered its arm. Daenerys nodded to Jorah and he stabbed it through the neck. When pulled his sword free the corpse gave a relieved breath before stilling. Daenerys and her army stepped forward to deliver her message, but throughout it she could help but notice most focus was on the Courier…

* * *

 _It watched them all. Master, slave, old, young, man, woman, it saw them all. It saw through them, past them, into them. They knew the fool below held no chance at killing it. But they prayed it would be satisfied…_

* * *

The sun rose over the camp, the Courier still in the same spot as he was before. He had not moved throughout Daenerys' speech, as they were making camp, or even when Daario had hit him across the helmet.

"Even without his help, the plan remains the same. Grey Worm, head into the city tonight and arm the slaves. Tell everyone to keep a clear path to the gates." Grey Worm nodded to Daenerys and left.

"Why did you wish the path to the gates to be clear, your Grace?" Jorah asked.

"I have no doubt the Courier will rush into city once the gates open. It would be best that nothing be in front of him when he does." Daenerys furrowed her brow, "If I'm being completely honest, I'm split between worrying about the Courier's mind and the minds of the people of Meereen. I-"

The Courier walked into the tent, staring at everyone before speaking.

" **I had. A fucking heart attack. And you guys. Did NOTHING!"**

"…Wait, is that why you were standing still for so long?" Daenerys, and everyone else, went wide-eyed.

" **Of course that's why I fucking stood there! I almost burnt out my heart and one of my implants getting here, never mind the damage to my lungs!"**

"You said your heart was metal!"

" **My heart is still a machine! Too much stress breaks even the best crossbows, Dany!"**

"What did you expect us to do!? We don't understand the simplest weapons you use, how are we supposed to repair a metal _heart!?_ "

" **You couldn't have, I don't know, taken off my helmet to see if I was still breathing!?"**

Jorah, Barristan, Missandei, and Daario watched the two argue back and forth for a few minutes before they both ran out of energy.

"…Will you be joining Grey Worm?"

"… **Nah. He's got this… Imma go nap, my chest hurts."**

With that he walked out of tent. Daenerys took a sip of her water and he stuck his head back in.

" **Oh, and Daario? Payback's a bitch, remember that."**

* * *

"Eye for an eye just makes everyone a pirate, Dany."

"…What do pirates have to do with this?"

"…I miss my comics… Point still stands, though."

The take-over had gone off without a hitch. Meereen was theirs, and they all finally sat down to discuss what to do with the slave masters. Daenerys wished to crucify as many masters as there were mile markers, but oddly enough the Courier was against it.

"If you did not come for revenge, why did you run here?"

"I do want revenge. But I also don't want to be a huge hypocrite. Make no mistake, _**someone is going to pay.**_ But that someone would of actually had a hand in the crucifixions. As bizarre as it sounds, there are a few decent people among slave masters. There's also the fact that crucifying them could bite us in the ass."

"…It makes us seem no better than them."

A nod, "Yup. Besides, they have nothing now. Their wealth is gonna get split among the slaves, same as their homes. The rest of their lives will be a struggle just for a few pennies, if even."

Daenerys looked as though she swallowed something sour, "…Fine, but I'm making it clear now that I don't like this plan."

The Courier chuckled, "Pretty much my companion's catchphrase, at this point."

"…Catchphrase?"

The Courier gave a sigh that sounded more defeated than it should.

* * *

Mazda was bored. There wasn't much for the son of a shepherd to do. His father's flock wasn't exactly big, so he didn't really need Mazda to do anything. Maybe, maybe he could learn to read and write? The queen and her knight said they'd me making a place for people to become smart, like the rich people. But it would still be a while before they built it. Annoyed, Mazda threw a rock off the cliff-

 **CLUNK!**

Mazda was confused. It sounded like the rock had hit metal. He leaned over the edge, and leapt back when something massive flew past him. He looked up and saw a huge black dragon, biting at a man holding on to its back. Mazda's father pulled him to his feet and they ran, their goats doing the same. With one last look back, Mazda saw the man plummeting to the earth and the dragon on his heels…

* * *

Daenerys gave a sharp inhale as the Courier fell. Drogon, the largest and most aggressive of the three dragons, had snapped at her a few minutes ago. The Courier's response?

To punch Drogon in the mouth.

This lead to the current situation, which Daenerys watched through a set of binoculars. She thanked the gods for the small mercy that they were doing this away from Meereen.

Daario, Barristan, and Jorah were betting on who won.

* * *

The Courier turned in the air and threw a flashbang right into Drogon's face. Blinded, the dragon tried to right itself in the air only for the Courier to grab onto the joints where his wings met his body and switch their positions. They hit the ground a moment later, Drogon stunned, the Courier slamming his fist into his stomach. Eventually he decided he had enough and bit down on the Courier's left arm, letting his fire free at point blank. This lasted a few seconds before a massive, red-hot gauntlet slammed into his face and he let go. The Courier leapt back as Drogon got to his feet, the latter missing a few fangs with a rectangular burn mark across his snout and the former's coat and armor being fused to the skin in some places.

They glared at each other before the Courier pulled out a long tube connected to a tank on his back. Drogon let his fire loose, but the Courier launched _blue fire_ in return and it overwhelmed Drogon's stream. He screamed for a moment when the flames made contact, and the Courier stopped the stream a few seconds after. Drogon now had most of his snout burned along with parts of his wings. He collapsed to the ground and the Courier let out a roar. He growled weakly at the Courier, but when he looked at Drogon without his helmet, the dragon stopped and laid his head on the ground and presented his neck.

"That's right, Drogon. No more dragon teen angst for you. Now, pass out." The dragon did so, and the Courier followed shortly after.

* * *

Missandei smiled as three coinpurses made their way into her hand.

* * *

 **AN: I am surprisingly excited for the next chapter. I originally planned to have the Courier steer Drogon into Meereen and use his wing to slap Daario, but somehow my mind decided that was** _ **too**_ **crazy. A hint for the interlude: 'Valonqar'.**


	9. Winter is Coming

**Disclaimer**

 **Game of Thrones is owned by George R.R. Martin/HBO**

 **Fallout: New Vegas is owned by Bethesda**

Tyrion sipped wine from his simple cup as he waited to be judged by his father. He popped a grape into his mouth as he thought the situation over.

"…Who am I kidding? That man has been judging me since I was in mother. Probably has been since I was in _him_ , too."

He heard the cell door open and began walking towards it.

"The time has c-"

"Yes, yes. Let's get this over with."

The guard growled, but said nothing as he bound Tyrion's hands. A short while later he was led into the throne room where his father sat on said throne.

"Are you alright, Father? You look as though you've seen a ghost." Tyrion smiled. Tywin looked his age, radiating exhaustion despite sitting tall.

"Tyrion Lannister, you stand here accused of committing sororicide-"

"Guilty." Tyrion nodded.

"-regicide-"

"Also guilty. As well as being guilty of nepoticide, technically." Whispers spread among the nobles gathered.

"You admit to your crimes?"

"Yes. And my only regret is not committing them sooner. I demand a trial by combat, by the way." The crowd began to hiss and jeer and Tyrion turned to them, "Oh please, as if you all didn't wish this on every Lannister!"

"Enough!" Tywin shouted. He looked down at Tyrion, "I assume you have chosen a champion?"

"Indeed: Prince Oberyn Martell."

Tywin raised a brow as the crowd began whispering again, "You wish for the crown to postpone your trial by the weeks it will take to message Prince Oberyn and receive his response?"

"That won't be necessary, Lord Tywin." Prince Oberyn said as he leaned against a pillar. "Also, I believe you are sitting in King Tommen's throne."

"Prince Oberyn, I wasn't aware you had arrived in King's Landing." Tywin bit out.

"Yes, well, I was staying in this _wonderful_ brothel in Flea Bottom. I must say, it has improved _immensely._ Good to see the crown working to improve the lives of its people." Oberyn finished with a smarmy smirk.

"Why, isn't this fortuitous? So Prince Oberyn, what say you?"

Oberyn scratched at his chin, "Hmm… Why not? I shall be Lord Tyrion's champion."

Tywin ground his teeth. He knew damn well what was going on, but had no choice but to play into their hands, "Very well. The trial will happen tomorrow at midday."

Tyrion nodded, "Good. Prince Oberyn, if you would kindly follow me, I would discuss our plans for tomorrow." The duo walked off, and as the crowd watched them depart no one noticed Twyin's hand bleed from how hard he was gripping the throne…

* * *

As the door closed Tyrion retrieved his cup and refilled it. He offered Oberyn the bottle and the Dornishmen took a swig. The two sat in a comfortable silence, which Oberyn broke first.

"…So tell me, dwarf, how did you do it?"

Tyrion smiled, "Well, first I found a ladder and some rope. Then I climbed atop a chandelier and waited, the rope tied around my ankle and the ladder on the chandelier with me. When they walked in, I leapt, swinging upside down and plunged daggers right into both their black hearts."

The two shared a laugh. They called for the guard to fetch more wine and he did so, making sure the door was locked before leaving.

"…I'm surprised."

"I'm not. Tommen is a good lad. But even the kindest cubs can still be pushed to bite…"

* * *

 _Tommen grit his teeth as he held in his tears. They weren't tears of sorrow, but of rage._

' _Why… Why does Joffrey ruin everything!? Why does everyone have to hate us because_ _ **he's**_ _evil!?'_

 _The boy felt his hands clench into fists as he made his way to his room. He had to pack for the trip to Casterly Rock, 'for protection', as his grandfather said._

' _Joffrey started this! Why do Myrcella and I have to keep suffering because of_ _ **him**_ _!?'_

 _He opened the door to see the target of his ire standing there with a vicious smirk, a covered silver platter sitting on a small table._

" _Why are you here, Joffrey?" Tommen snapped._

 _Joffrey growled, but quickly donned his smirk again, "Why, I figured you should have one last meal before you leave, dearest brother." Joffrey lifted the covering to reveal a small cooked bird. Tommen's eyes snapped over to a golden cage the held his favorite songbird, now empty. Joffrey began laughing, and Tommen felt something overcome him. His vision turned red around the edges, and he turned towards Joffrey, who looked as though a monster had just cornered him. With an inarticulate scream or rage he grabbed the knife Joffrey left and charged into him._

 _The two of them hit the floor and Tommen plunged the knife into Joffrey's chest. Tommen watched as the light left his brother's shocked eyes. Tommen wrenched the knife free with shaking hands, before screaming again and stabbing at Joffrey's heart a few more times. He heard a scream behind him and turned to see his mother in the doorway._

" _What have you done!?"_

" _What have_ _ **I**_ _done!? No, I'm not surprised! Joffrey was a monster, but of course you never cared, did you!? Me and Myrcella didn't matter, Joffrey could of killed us and you wouldn't of even shouted at him!" Tommen stood and began stomping towards his mother, "All our lives Joffrey tortured us, and YOU. DID. NOTHING!" Tommen shook as he stood in front of his mother. "You… You're both monsters!"_

" _I… I am your mother!" Tommen could smell the wine pouring off her._

" _And you're still a monster! Even when we begged, covered in bruises and blood for you to stop Joffrey, even when he_ _ **murdered**_ _people, YOU! DID! NOTHING!"_

 _His mother opened and closed her mouth, trying to say anything._

" _I… I understand now… It's all true, isn't it!? Our father is Uncle Jamie, isn't it!? Joffrey's just like the Mad King!"_

 _ ***SLAP***_

 _Both Tommen and Cersei breathed heavily for a moment, before Tommen charged Cersei and knocked her to the floor. His hands wrapped around his throat, and his vision blurred as his tears fell freely._

" _I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"_

 _Tommen repeated this mantra, trailing off into sobs after several minutes…_

* * *

"…And so I found my nephew, one of the sweetest children you'd ever meet, sobbing atop my sister's corpse, his brother's cooling behind him. Obviously I couldn't let the boy face 'justice'", Tyrion rolled his eyes and Oberyn snorted, "and, well, I suppose you can guess the rest."

The two fell into a comfortable silence before Oberyn spoke, "So, shall I see you tomorrow?"

"Of course. I'm the guest of honor, after all…" Tyrion said dryly.

* * *

It took an incredible amount of Tywin's willpower not to order the guards to kill the man beside him. Instead, he focused down below on the two fighters. The Mountain stood fully decked armor, greatsword in hand. Prince Oberyn wore much lighter armor, a spear that seemed more like two knives attached-

"Ignoring your problems is what causes more of them, Tywin Lannister."

He turned to glare at the foreigner, who appeared to be looking at the two fighters. His son sat on the man's other side, looking at Tyrion who looked smugger than a dead man had any right to be.

"There is something I never understood about the Mountain." The man commented as Oberyn darted in and out of Gregor's reach, landing stabs at his joints.

"Why did we never receive kill orders?" Oberyn's spear slices Gregor's sword in half, and cuts him across the chest, "A monster in human skin, living only to ruin the lives of others. Few are more deserving of death." Gregor loses his fingers, and Oberyn twirls his spear as he circles him.

"But watching this, I understand." Gregor charges Oberyn who twirls out of the way and hamstrings him. "It is not our justice to deliver. And we would not deliver nearly as well."

"I killed her fucking whelp! Then I raped her, before I killed her!" Gregor shouted, before Oberyn removed his head. He lifted it into the air, allowing the crowd to cheer before walking to where his paramour and friend waited.

"That was quick." The man stood and dusted off his armor before turning to Tywin, "How does it feel to know your House is collapsing because of everything you and yours did?"

Tywin scoffed, "What, this is all some divine judgement? This all happened because my family _**deserved**_ it?"

"Yes." The man looked at Jamie, who glared at Tyrion, "You realize it wasn't possible for him to do this, correct? His hands are too small to strangle anyone, nor could he stab them in the heart."

"Then who-"

"Asking who did it is like asking which part of the sky is blue. Your family has made enemies out of almost everyone."

"…You know who did it, don't you?"

"Yes." The man turned back to Tywin, "You still have not answered my question."

Tywin merely glared at the man.

"…So be it. As for who did it… If you _still_ cannot see the obvious, then you do not deserve the answer." The man vanished before Jaime could retort, leaving both Lannisters to glower…

* * *

Tyrion sipped his wine as he waited for his nephew and guests to arrive. After Tommen had been crowned King of the… well, _One_ Kingdom, now, he instated Tyrion as Hand of the King, much to Tywin's shock and anger (They had smuggled Myrcella away from Casterly Rock, of course, before telling him). After that, there was almost a complete overhaul of the castles staff, the worst of the lot disappearing into the dungeons, the ones more loyal to Tywin being sent off with him back to Casterly Rock. From there it was a simple matter of calling the Lords for peace talks, which 'Liberty' insisted be held at a round table. He said something about equal reign…

The door opened, and all those invited took their seats. Stannis sat with his red priestess to his right, Renly and Margaery to his left. Oberyn and Ellaria sat to Tyrion's left, Tommen to his right. Liberty and Eddard took the last seats, Eddard sitting between Oberyn and Melisandre, the latter of whom stared at Liberty as he sat between Tommen and Margaery, his strange speaking device sitting at his feet. Tyrion looked around before nodding.

"Right, now that we're all here, shall we get down to business?" There was a general noise of agreement before Tyrion spoke again, "Excellent. First order of business: peace between the kingdoms." Tyrion motioned to the paper and quill on the table, "Written up by our mutual acquaintance," he nodded to Liberty. He passed them around, each Lord frowning but signing regardless, until they reached Tommen who put the royal stamp on the paper.

"Now for our second piece of business, which I leave to you." Tyrion gestured to Liberty, who nodded and stood.

"Lords and ladies, I come here not just as the Courier's agent of peace, but to warn you of a coming enemy. The White Walkers, as you call them." Tyrion, Eddard, and Stannis raised their brows as the rest of the lords scoffed.

"What, is the Courier afraid of grumkins and snarks as well?" Renly said with a smile.

Liberty stared at Renly, who quickly lost his smile, "…The Courier speaks of beings in his homeland called 'Ghouls'. People kept alive by the ancient poison of ancient weapons, their skin rotting off, leaving them to look as corpses. They can live for hundreds of years, some losing their minds and becoming feral. The most powerful of the feral can wield the poison that keeps them alive as a weapon, or use it to heal their kin."

Everyone except Melisandre and Stannis went silent, their faces filled with fear before Eddard spoke, "So the stories are true? The Others…"

"Few things were shown to kill these 'White Walkers', but one of them is what you call dragonglass." Liberty looked at Stannis, who nodded.

"The Night's Watch will have my support."

Renly looked at his brother incredulously, "…By the Gods you're serious, aren't you?"

"There's still a major problem-"

"The wildlings?" Liberty cut off Eddard, who nodded, "All signs point to them fleeing the Others. I don't doubt they'll aid us, but we will have to deal with the more dangerous of their leaders, and making peace with them after."

Eddard went wide-eyed, "The wildlings would never-"

"Lord Stark, I believe I have proven many wrong when they use the word 'never'." Lord Stark worked his jaw, then nodded.

"And how would we go about treating with them?"

Liberty let out a soft chuckle, "Is that not obvious?"

* * *

Mance stared at the table and chairs, one of which was _clearly_ for a giant. He stared at the man in strange armor that sat amongst the southern lords, and he knew something huge was about to happen…

* * *

 **AN: Next chapter might be the last. Sorry this took so long, been working on other stories plus life. I'll leave it to you all whether there's an epilogue after next chapter.**


	10. Love the Bomb

**Disclaimer**

 **Game of Thrones is owned by George R.R. Martin**

 **Fallout: New Vegas is owned by Bethesda**

* * *

Their army moved unimpeded, only coming across a few warm-bloods who were quickly raised as new soldiers. Their 'scouts' had told them of the ones who didn't reside behind the Wall's safety, yet they were absent. It didn't matter. They would join the fold, as all would. Eventually they reached their destination, the bastion that defended the world from their advance. He stared at the Wall from his position at the rear of the army.

Soon… soon the world will-

 **BOOM!  
** A flash green appears at the front of the army, and he felt the loss of several thralls. The green light spread, quickly absorbing the forest in flame the same color. He started pulling his forces back-

 **BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-**

Explosions take out the thralls not in the forest, leaving him a few hundred instead of thousands. He felt dragonglass striking through several more of his troops, and while it didn't instantly destroy them, they had no hope of reaching of the Wall. He saw something _fly_ over the Wall, and he fled. They would not take the world this era, but that was fine.

The world forgot them before. They would do so again. And then, they would be prepared…

* * *

He watched the forest as it burned green, and he wondered if this is what it was like to watch the very first nuke go off. He watched the flames as they eventually died out, and stared at was once a forest, now ash or blackened earth. He could feel something worm its way into his heart, and for the first in… he couldn't even remember, tears poured from his eyes. His hands shook, and he choked back a sob. A hand, smaller than his own, grasped his fingers and squeezed lightly.

"…Few others would weep for the forest…"

He doubled-over, "Haaaaaaah…"

"…Yet you almost seem… _injured_."

"I. HAVE BECOME. THE ASSHOLES. THAT RUINED MY WORLD."

"You have been through this before?"

"I'M GOING STRAGIHT TO HELL FOR THIS!"

* * *

Leaf stared at the man… at the _thing_ before her as it curled in on itself. The Raven had told them they would bring a new peace within the world, but at a terrible cost. But if the loss of their trees could end their mistake once and for all, then it was worth it…

Leaf suddenly found herself pressed a cold metal plate, two strong arms wrapping around her.

"I'M SO-O-O-RRY!"

…Huh. This is what awkwardness feels like. She reached around and patted him on the back, and when he pulled away he looked her in the eyes.

"I swear to you, I will find a way to make this up to you."

…She wanted to tell him about all the others that made such a promise. Of how they failed, or lied. But those eyes, so different from… _anything…_ it felt…

…it almost felt like she was looking into her own…

* * *

The lords and leaders sat around a map of everything north of the Wall, arguing over their next move.

"The Night's King is defeated for now. We should focus on rebuilding our lands and gathering supplies for winter." Ned looked to the other lords, Renly, Mance, and Margaery nodding.

"We should be pursuing the Night's King. His army is shattered! It's the perfect opportunity to strike." Stannis rebutted, Melisandre nodding beside him.

"Damned if you do, damned if you don't." They looked to the doorway where the Courier entered with Leaf, "Gonna have to really think on this one."

Renly scoffed, "The one who manipulated a continent from another can't decide on a plan?"

"Ain't that easy, doe-boy," The Courier paused, "…huh, that was not one of my better ones. Look, we've got _zero_ intel on the enemy. Did they blow their load on this attack, or are they just waiting for their second wind? If they're coming back, do they have something worse with them?"

"The Raven may know more." Leaf chimed in, "It may take some time to contact him, though."

The Courier nodded, "Better than nothing. Anything else…?" The Courier looked around, shrugging when no one spoke up, "Right, guess I'll see you all tomorrow?"

They gave various noises of assent, and the each set off to their own chambers.

* * *

"Okay, just… gotta call her… just… gotta…"

The Courier's hand shakily hovered over the communicator he had given Liberty-One. With a deep breath, he grabbed the grabbed the microphone.

"Hey, Dany."

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

He jerked his head from the mic, wincing as his helmet amplified the shout.

"I just borrowed him for a bit!"

"You don't think you should have _told me_!?"

"You would've said no!"

"Of course I would have said no!"

"LOOK!" The Courier shouted, and Daenerys was silent. He sighed, dragging his hand down his mask, "I know you're upset, but I _needed_ Drogon here. I can count the total number of people I can trust here on one hand. Drogon will keep the rest too afraid to try anything. More than that, I don't have as many assets here as in Essos. And I need every advantage against the White Walkers as I can get."

There was silence until a sigh came over.

"They are truly a threat, then."

"Yep," he drummed his fingers on the table, "Though they aren't exactly what I thought they were. I was expecting ghouls with frost powers. According to the scouts, only a few figures actually matched for a ghoul."

"So they've already attacked?" She nervously asked.

"We won the fight, no deaths, too. Turns out, your… granddad, I think, stored a metric fuck-ton of barrels of something called 'wildfire' in the capitol. Don't know why anyone wouldn't move that shit out afterwards, but it worked out in our favor. Torched the troops, with some barrels left to spare. Made some dragonglass mines, which helped… The blast stuff mines, not digging mines."

She sighed on relief, "So you will be returning soon, then?"

"Mmph, 'fraid not."

"…You defeated the White Walkers, have you not?" He could hear the shock in her voice.

"…It's complicated. According to our little information, their main command is still up North, and considering it's literally cold enough to freeze balls off _here,_ we aren't gonna be able to attack anytime soon… Wait…" He put his thumb and index finger to his mask.

"...Courier?"

"Time… Huh…"

"What does time have to do with anything?"

"…Something to talk to the lord's about later. How's everything on your end?"

"Some believe I've sent you to conquer Westeros for me, others are questioning who truly leads, seeing as you were able to tame _my_ dragons and flew off with them."

He scratched the back of his helmet, "To be fair, they've been questioning that long before I took Drogon."

She sighed, and he could feel her trying to calm down, "The way you act, does not help. You expect me to rule, yet you insist on acting like some, some, _childish fool_ , making it seem like you aren't under control."

He held the mic in his hands before slowly raising it to his face, "Dany. We are going to have a talk when I get back. And I am going to make it _**very clear where we stand.**_ "

He shut down the machine as she tried to protest, and he left the room. He looked to Liberty-One, who was standing next to the door with his hands behind his back.

"Thank you, Liberty, and sorry for taking up your room for a moment."

"It is no problem, sir." He bowed at the waist, and the Courier snorted a laugh before heading off.

* * *

Melisandre smiled as she practically glided through the shadows. The birth of the Targaryen dragons gave her more power, but it was the Courier bringing one of them here that allowed her to become as powerful as she currently was. Her smile grew as she reached his room. She knocked, and the door opened to reveal the Courier without his helmet.

"Yeah?"

…Not quite the greeting she expected, but she would not question the will of R'hllor.

"Hello, Courier. Might I come in?"

He shrugged and stepped aside, closing the door after she entered. She looked around, castle plans on the walls, a jar of wildfire and a jar of dragonglass shards on a shelf. On his desk was several papers, and he stacked them into a folded piece of paper before turning back to her.

"So, what did I do to annoy Stannis this time?"

"I assure you, I do not come here on Stannis' orders." He tilted his head, and she continued, "I come here to bear witness to the one that could bring dragons back to the world, and brought one here."

"…Oh yeah, your one of the red women. S'pose a dragon would be a huge deal to you lot."

She kept her excitement from showing just barely, "How? How did you bring them back, and how did you tame them?"

"Like I tell everyone else, that first part was all Dany's work. The second was just luck on my part."

She gave a small laugh, "So humble."

He shrugged, "Trust me lady, luck has gotten me out of more bullshit than I care to admit. Only reason Drogon follows me is that he passed out first."

"You _fought_ it?"

"Yep, whole reason he has that burn on his snout."

' _Fire that can harm even a dragon…'_

"Where are you from? The rumors claim you are of Lhazar, others that you are not even of this world…"

"My personal life is personal. Can tell you I grew up in a desert, though."

"…Tell me, do you know of the prophecy of Azor Ahai?" She couldn't wait any longer, she _had_ to do this.

"Kind of. Wielded-slash-will wield a flaming sword… sorry, I really don't do the whole 'destiny' thing, so I'm not sure about the rest."

She swayed her hips as she started walking towards him, "He would be born among salt and smoke, arriving when the stars bleed red and darkness gathers," she stopped a few steps away from him, "And he would wake dragons from stone…" She prostrated herself before him, "And here you are, Azor Ahai."

She heard a slapping sound, and she looked up to see the Courier drag his hand down his face, "Zion's never gonna leave me alone, is it?"

She got into a kneeling position, her smile turning sultry, "Forgive me for following Stannis, my lord. I had foolishly believed he was R'hllor's destined champion, but I hope I can… _convince_ you to forgive me…" She reached up to the hem of her dress-

"Two things: first, I ain't into old ladies. Second, I would sooner let a cazadore and a deathclaw near my junk than you."

Melisandre felt fear jolt through her, "You… see me as, as an old woman?" He nodded, and she quickly stood up, "Apologies, my lord, but I must go." She didn't wait for a response, rushing out of his room and heading to her own.

' _Fool, of course R'hllor's chosen would see through such tricks. I'll have to try another way…'_

* * *

Ned sat alone in the room given to him. He had his hands crossed in front of his face, knowing what he had to do, but not looking forward to it in the slightest. He gave a long sigh before standing and heading out into the hall.

He had to have a _long_ overdue talk with his nephew about Lyanna…

* * *

 **AN: Sorry this took so long, I sort of conked out on how the hell I was going to continue this, then I started writing other stories until I figured everything out. Still, story is ending soon, possibly a sequel in the works. For those wondering about how the conversation with Leaf ended: Child at Heart perk. It's a stretch, but I making it.**


End file.
